Das gestohlene Herz
by Maryreilly
Summary: Draco braucht Hilfe und bittet seinen Rivalen darum... Wird Harry annehmen... und was sagen seine Freund?
1. Das gestohlene Herz

So, ich habe heute Mittag auf der Arbeit mal ein neues Kapitel zu ner neuen Fanfic geschrieben... hatte nix besseres zu tun... na ja kommt schon mal vor.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, das nächste Kapitel... werd ich jetzt mal beginnen... mal sehen, und es ist bis zum Wochenende bestimmt online, spätestens nächste Woche Montag oder Diesnstag... aber ich hab im Moment so ne kreative Phase...

Okay, freue mich wie immer über eure Kommis, und wünsche euch viel Spaß!

Bye

Mary

Kapitel 1  
  
Harry lag bereits im Bett, als er von einem lauten Klopfen geweckt wurde. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und blickte Richtung Tür, doch unter dem Spalt zwischen Tür und Boden konnte er kein Licht sehen. Merkwürdig. Vielleicht hatte er nur geträumt. Es klopfte wieder. Harry rappelte sich auf und setzte sich. Dann rieb er sich verschlafen die Augen und gähnte. Noch einmal ein Klopfen. Wo kam das nur her? Vom Fenster? Er konnte sehen, wie sich hinter dem Vorhang ein Schatten bewegte.  
  
Verwundert stand Harry auf und ging zum Fenster. Vorsichtig zog er den Vorhang zurück und blickte in ein paar graue Augen, die ihn verzweifelt anblickten. Vor seinem Fenster saß der Junge, den er mehr als alles andere hasste, auf einem Besen. Er schob den Vorhang bei Seite und öffnete das Fenster.  
  
„Was willst du denn hier Malfoy?"fragte Harry entsetzt.  
  
„Potter, lass mich rein."antwortet der blonde Slytherin. „Nein, warum sollte ich."Antwortete Harry sauer und wollte das Fenster wieder schließen. „Potter, es ist wichtig... man versucht... ich soll... mein Vater ist hinter mir her."Stotterte Draco und angesichts der merkwürdigen Situation, trat Harry zur Seite und ließ ihn ins Zimmer.  
  
„Ich muss mich verstecken."Sagte Draco und Harry riss die Augen auf „Psssst! Wenn meine Verwandten das mitkriegen sind wir geliefert..." Draco verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht und flüsterte „Potter, ich muss mich verstecken."  
  
„Warum versteckst du dich nicht bei deinen Kumpels? Warum kommst du ausgerechnet zu mir?"Fragte Harry und setzte sich gähnend auf sein Bett, nach dem er das Fenster geschlossen hatte. Draco setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Harrys Schreibtisch und blickte ihn traurig an. Noch nie hatte Harry ihn so gesehen.  
  
„Das geht nicht, die gehören bereits zu denen... außer Zabini, aber der ist mit seinen Eltern verreist. Er ist der einzige dem ich noch vertraue."Antwortete Draco und Harry blickte ihn verwirrt an.  
  
„Also, jetzt bin ich ganz verwirrt und dann kommst du zu mir? Ich meine von einer freundschaftlichen Basis kann bei uns ja wohl keine Rede sein."Sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.  
  
„Stimmt. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du mich an die Todesser verpfeifst. Bei allen meinen so genannten Kumpels bin ich mir da nicht sicher. Ich will keine Marionette des dunklen Lords sein. Eigentlich stelle ich mir mein Leben ein wenig anders vor."Harry war schockiert. Er hatte immer geglaubt Draco wollte in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten. Draco zog sich die schwarzen Lederhandschuhe aus und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. „Potter, so traurig es auch ist, du bist meine letzte Rettung."  
  
„Danke Malfoy, ich fühle mich geehrt."Sagte Harry sarkastisch „Aber du kannst nicht hier bleiben."„Es sind doch nur noch 2 Wochen bis Schulbeginn. Ich weiß nicht wo ich sonst hin sollte. Wenn er mich findet..." Draco blickte ihn flehend an und Harry fand, dass dieses Bild nicht zusammen passte... Draco Malfoy bat ihn um etwas, bat ihn Harry Potter um Unterschlupf?  
  
„Malfoy, ich hab so schon genug Probleme mit diesen Muggeln, da fehlt mir gerade noch ein Slytherin, der mir noch mehr Ärger macht."„Ich werd keinen Ärger machen. Ich bin auch ruhig und bleibe zur Not hier im Zimmer." Sagte Draco noch flehender als vorher. Das Schlimme war, Harry wusste dass der blonde Slytherin es ernst meinte und traf ihn damit genau in sein Herz. Draco tat ihm leid. Harry war eben jemand, dem Menschen in Not immer leid taten, sogar wenn es um Malfoy ging.  
  
„Also hier bleiben ist unmöglich... Petunia kommt mindestens einmal pro Tag ins Zimmer und wo soll ich dich hier verstecken?"Sagte Harry und Draco sah sich um. Ein wenig zerknirscht gab er zu, dass Harry Recht hatte.  
  
„Dann werd ich wohl besser gehen..." „Warte mal, da fällt mir was ein, allerdings... weiß ich nicht ob du da so herzlich Willkommen bist... aber ich werde es mal versuchen."Sagte Harry und schnappte sich Pergament und Stift. Draco sah ihn verwirrt an, fragte aber lieber nicht was Harry damit gemeint hatte. Nachdem er ein paar Zeilen gekritzelt hatte, band er das Pergament an Hedwigs Fuß. „Eigentlich sollte ich ja keine Post verschicken, aber angesichts der Notsituation. Los Hedwig, flieg schnell... es ist dringend."Flüsterte er zu seiner weißen Schneeeule.  
  
„Also, ich bin auch froh, wenn ich hier 2 Wochen eher verschwinden kann. Ich habe eine Nachricht an Ron geschickt." „Weasley?"„Malfoy, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sollte es dir egal sein von wem, oder? Ich habe ihn gebeten, dass sein Vater uns beide abholen kommt."Sagte Harry und blickte aus dem Fenster, als ob er bereits jetzt mit einer Antwort rechnete.  
  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die mir helfen wollen."„Abwarten, Malfoy. Nicht alle Menschen sind so wie du. Es gibt auch Zauberer die anderen in Not helfen."„Sehr witzig."Sagte Draco eingeschnappt.  
  
Nachdem sich die beiden Jungen eine geraume Zeit lang angestarrt hatten, fragte Draco plötzlich „Hast du nicht vielleicht ein Schachspiel oder so?"Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Malfoy, ich hab noch nicht mal meine Schulbücher hier oben. Die darf ich nämlich nicht benutzen, ich könnte ja etwas Schlimmes damit anstellen..."Sagte Harry und seufzte. „Man, ist ja schlimmer als Askaban."Sagte Draco und Harry konnte nur nickend zustimmen.  
  
Draco zog ein paar Schokofrösche aus seinem Umhang „Willst du einen?"Fragte er und hielt Harry die Schokofrösche hin. „Gern. Sag mal wie bist du eigentlich auf mich gekommen?"Fragte Harry und nahm sich einen von den Fröschen.  
  
„Ich glaube, bei dir werden sie mich am wenigsten vermuten. Hoffe ich jeden Falls."Sagte Draco und blickte zweifelnd zum Fenster. „Also ich habe, um ehrlich zu sein, immer geglaubt du wolltest das alles so."„Was? Todesser werden... na ja ich muss gestehen, anfangs war ich auch eigentlich ganz begeistert, also als ich jünger war, aber in letzter Zeit ist soviel schief gegangen. Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen, eins ist nur wichtig. Ich will kein Todesser werden!"Harry nickte „Kann ich verstehen."  
  
„Wo sind denn deine Schulsachen?" Fragte Harry, als ihm einfiel, dass sie ja bald wieder Unterricht hatten und Draco nicht ein Buch bei sich hatte. „Meinst du vielleicht, ich hätte noch Zeit gehabt Koffer zu packen? Ich bin froh, dass ich heil da raus gekommen bin. Ich weiß auch noch nicht, wie ich das machen soll. Ich habe ja noch nicht mal Geld dabei um mir neue Bücher zu kaufen."  
  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mal so etwas über deine Familie sagen würdest. Ich meine, du warst doch immer so stolz auf sie."Sagte Harry und blickte wartend aus dem Fenster, er hoffte, dass bald eine Antwort von den Weasleys kam.  
  
„Ja, das stimmt. Es war aber vor der Rückkehr des dunklen Lords ein wenig anders. Ich meine jetzt ist Vater total abgedreht... ich weiß auch nicht, er hat sich so verändert. Manchmal glaube ich, er steht selbst unter dem Imperius-Fluch"Harry bezweifelte dies irgendwie, so wie er Lucius Malfoy einschätze folgte dieser bestimmt aus freien Stücken dem dunklen Lord, obwohl Harry zugeben musste, dass er sich möglicherweise auch irrte.  
  
„Weißt, du Potter, was ziemlich merkwürdig ist? Mein Vater war zu Hause immer anders als in der Öffentlichkeit. Er war wirklich ein guter Vater. Er liebt meine Mutter über alles und auch ich war sein ganzer Stolz, bis wir beide sagten, dass wir nicht zu den Todessern gehören wollten, was bei meiner Mutter nicht das erste Mal war. Da ist er total ausgetickt und jetzt verhält er sich uns gegenüber als wären wir Verräter."Draco seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf „Ich würde alles für meine Familie tun, aber nicht das! Ich will, dass alles wieder wie früher wird."  
  
Harry konnte sehen, wie sehr Draco sich zusammen reißen musste, er war wirklich fertig.  
  
„Warte erst Mal ab, vielleicht legt sich die Aufregung auch wieder."Versuchte Harry ihn zu trösten. Bei Merlin, irgendwas stimmte heute ganz und gar nicht. Er versuchte Draco zu trösten?!  
  
„Potter, ich glaube nicht, dass sich das wieder einrenkt, so lange der dunkle Lord sein Unwesen treibt. Frag mich nicht warum, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Vater aus freien Stücken so handelt"Wiederholte Draco. „Ich kenn ihn nicht gut genug um das zu beurteilen, aber... auch wenn ich es nicht vermutet hätte, das jemals zu dir zu sagen, ich werde dir helfen wenn du möchtest."Draco blickte auf und sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Das würdest du wirklich tun?"„Malfoy, tu ich das nicht bereits seit du hier bist?"Fragte Harry zurück und jetzt gelang Draco sogar ein kurzes Lächeln, es war ein freundliches Lächeln, nicht so wie sonst.  
  
„Potter, ich finde es wird Zeit, dass wir unsere Streitereien endlich begraben." Sagte Draco und streckte seine Hand aus. Harry zögerte ein wenig, er dachte an all die Probleme die sie mit einander hatten. Allerdings könnte Draco, denn Harry wusste das er ein hervorragender Zauberer war, ein guter Verbündeter gegen Voldemort sein. „Unter einer Bedingung. Du sagst nichts mehr gegen Hermine oder die Weasleys."Draco überlegte kurz und antwortete „Abgemacht und du nichts mehr gegen Slytherin, okay." Harry nickte und reichte ihm die Hand.  
  
„Wer hätte gedacht das Good-Boy und Bad-Boy mal zusammen arbeiten würden." Sagte Draco lachend. Harry zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist doch so, oder weißt du nicht was man so über dich und mich redet?"Fragte Draco schulterzuckend. „Doch natürlich, schließlich lebe ich selbst auch in Hogwarts."Antwortete Harry  
  
Ihre Unterhaltung wurde von Hedwigs Schuhuen gestört. Beide blickten nervös zur Eule. „Was meinst du haben sie geschrieben?"„Keine Ahnung, aber wir werden es spätestens jetzt herausfinden."

Okay, wie hat euch die FF gefallen? Bitte schreibts mir... ich wills wirklich wisssen... nein im Ernst, freue mich über jedes Kommentar..

Das nächste Kapitel wird vermutlich „Ein Malfoy in ungewohnten Gefilden"g


	2. Ein Malfoy in unbekannten Gefilden

Okay, hier ist der nächste Teil, meiner neuen Fanfic... ich hoffe das erste Kapitel gefällt euch und ich freue mich auf eure Kommis. Vielen Dank wieder an meine Betaleserin!!!

Ein Malfoy in unbekannten Gefilden  
  
Harry löste das Pergament von Hedwigs Bein. Langsam entrollte er es und atmete tief auf. Die Weasleys hatten zugesagt, allerdings würden sie sich im alten Haus der Blacks treffen und nicht im Fuchsbau. Arthur würde sie in knapp einer halben Stunde abholen.  
  
„Mr. Weasley kommt uns abholen."„Echt? Was haben die denn geschrieben?"Fragte Draco neugierig. „Ich glaube du willst das nicht wirklich wissen." „Doch eigentlich schon."Antwortete Draco wieder. Er wollte wissen, was sie über ihn schrieben. Er wusste, dass ihre Meinung über ihn nicht gerade bei der lag, die sie über Harry hatten.  
  
„Also schön... hier lies."Sagte Harry und hielt Draco den Zettel vor die Nase. Dieser griff sogleich zu und begann zu lesen.  
  
„Lieber Harry,  
  
natürlich kommen wir dich abholen, aber was hast du mit Malfoy zu schaffen?! Muss der mitkommen? Ich meine, warum ist der Idiot überhaupt bei dir? Kann der nicht bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst? Der hat doch auch sonst nicht nach uns gefragt!!!  
  
Hermine versteht auch nicht, was du von dem willst, nach allem was er uns angetan hat.  
  
Aber wir werden kommen. Dad und ich sind schon unterwegs, schätze mal das wir in einer Stunde da sind. Wir werden allerdings zum Grimauldplatz fahren. Dumbledore ist auch da und der will sich noch mit Malfoy unterhalten.  
  
Bis dann,  
Ron"  
  
„Man, die sind nicht gerade begeistert."Sagte Draco nachdem er das gelesen hatte. „Hast du etwa Freudentänze erwartet? Ich meine nach allem was zwischen dir und uns gewesen ist."Antwortete Harry.  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ist schon irgendwie hart."Harry nickte zustimmend. Ron war ein Hitzkopf und dieser ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, dass er Draco als Idioten betitelte. Harry hoffte nur, dass die nächsten 2 Wochen schnell vorbei gehen würden, denn was auf sie oder besser gesagt auf Draco zukam, konnte er sich schon denken.  
  
Draco musste also wirklich schwer in Not sein, wenn er es sogar in Kauf nahm, dass er mit den Weasleys 2 Wochen zusammen leben würde und vor allem, wenn er sich so von Ron beleidigen ließ ohne wirklich wütend zu werden.  
  
„Ich muss noch packen... aber wie komm ich jetzt um diese Zeit an meine Bücher..."Fragte Harry nachdenklich. „Wir gehen runter und holen sie."Sagte Draco und wollte gerade zur Tür hinausgehen, als bemerkte dass sie abgeschlossen ist. „Kannst du aufschließen?"„Hab keinen Schlüssel" „Wie du hast keinen Schlüssel? Du meinst, diese Muggel sperren dich hier ein?"Harry nickte „Und so was lässt du dir gefallen?"„Malfoy, es bleibt mir nicht viel übrig, oder?"  
  
Draco verzog säuerlich das Gesicht. Diese Muggel waren echt das Letzte. Wie konnten die Harry hier oben einfach einsperren? Er war doch kein Hauself, er war ein Mensch!  
  
„Na dann... Alohomora!"Das Schloss knackte und die Tür war offen. „Aber wir dürfen doch nicht zaubern!"„Man, das interessiert mich im Moment überhaupt nicht. Ich weiß sowieso noch nicht wie alles weiter gehen soll, da ist das meine geringste Sorge!"Antwortete Draco und Harry verstand das irgendwie, er wollte im Moment nicht in Dracos Haut stecken.  
  
Sie schlichen sich langsam die Treppe hinunter, Merlin sei dank, knarrte sie nicht so laut, dass Onkel Vernon davon wach werden würde. Unten angekommen, ging Harry gleich zum Schrank unter der Treppe und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Abgeschlossen. „War ja klar."Flüsterte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Draco zog erneut seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und wollte gerade wieder das Schloss durch Zauberei öffnen, als Harry ihn abhielt. „Nein, reiß dich nicht noch tiefer rein! Ich weiß wo der Schlüssel ist."Draco nickte „Warte hier."Flüsterte er und schlich sich in die Küche.  
  
Draco betrachtete die Bilder die im Flur hingen und ging hinüber zum Telefon, ohne natürlich dessen Funktion zu kennen. Er ließ seine Finger über das Plastik gleiten und wollte gerade den Hörer abnehmen, als Harry zurückkam.  
  
„So, das müsste er sein."Beide wandten sich wieder dem Schrank zu und Harry schloss auf, dann räumten sie den Schrank aus. Sie legten die Bücher daneben. „Ich geh noch schnell meine Sachen holen und Malfoy, fass nichts an, bitte!"Draco nickte und blieb bei den Büchern stehen.  
  
Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten kam Harry die Treppe hinunter „Die Bücher müssen noch in meinen Koffer." Sagte er leise und öffnete einen verschlissenen alten Lederkoffer, dann räumte er die Bücher ein und schloss ihn wieder. „So ich bin startklar, hier dein Besen."Flüsterte Harry und drückte Draco den Nimbus 2001 in die Hand „Und du müsstest Hedwig tragen, sonst pack ich das nicht."Draco nickte nur. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er dem Schwarzhaarigen wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf geworfen, doch jetzt war er froh, dass Harry ihm half.  
  
Voll bepackt schlichen sie zur Haustür und Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als sie draußen waren. „Solltest du nicht ne Nachricht da lassen?" „Nein, die wären dann nur enttäuscht, dass mir nichts Schlimmes zugestoßen ist."Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wie hältst du es nur mit solchen Leuten aus?"„Am besten, ignorieren und hoffen das der Sommer schnell vorbei geht." Antwortete Harry.  
  
Plötzlich hielt ein kleiner Wagen vor den beiden an und Ron lugte aus dem Fenster „Du bist schon fertig, super! Ging doch schneller als wir gedacht hatten."Sagte er und Mr. Weasley stieg aus, um den Kofferraum zu öffnen. „Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen."Er lächelte Harry an und half ihm seinen Koffer in den Wagen zu schaffen, dann blickte er zu Draco und begrüßte ihn mit einem kühlen „Malfoy" und nickte ihm zu. Draco hätte ihm am liebsten irgendwas an den Kopf geworfen, doch er wusste, dass dies nicht klug wäre. „Mr. Weasley."Sagte er dann nur einfach zurück nickend und stieg in den Wagen. Ron ignorierte ihn einfach, was Draco allerdings nur Recht war.  
  
Die Fahrt zum Grimauldplatz dauerte nicht sehr lange. Dort angekommen, schafften sie die Koffer hinein und Drinnen wurde Harry ganz aufgeregt und fröhlich empfangen. Draco kam sich sichtlich fehl am Platz vor und stand nur einfach in einer Ecke.  
  
Nachdem sie Harry begrüßt hatte, setzte Molly Weasley ein ernstes Gesicht auf. „Harry, es gibt nur ein Problem. Es ist nur noch ein Zimmer frei. Mittlerweile übernachten hier so viele, dass ich mir vorkomme wie in einem Hotel!"Sagte sie und Harry sah sie fragend an. „Ihr beide müsst euch ein Zimmer teilen. In Rons Zimmer ist leider auch kein Platz mehr."Erklärte sie und deute von Draco auf Harry.  
  
„Das wird schon gehen." Sagte Harry und seufzte, die Aussicht 2 Wochen das Zimmer mit Draco zu teilen, gefiel ihm zwar nicht sonderlich, aber er würde das schon überstehen. Immerhin war er die Dursleys los. „Wo ist das Zimmer, denn ich möchte den Rest der Nacht noch gerne schlafen."Harry gähnte. Er war müde und es war gerade mal 2 Uhr nachts.  
  
„Ich zeigs dir. Prof. Dumbledore möchte Morgen mit Malfoy sprechen."Sagte Ron und blickte mitleidig zu Harry. „Tut mir leid, dass du mit dem ein Zimmer teilen musst. Mum und Dad wollten ihn nicht alleine lassen. Sie trauen ihm nicht." Ron schien es gar nichts auszumachen, das Draco den beiden folgte. „Ron, bitte."Sagte Harry dann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was denn? Kann er ruhig wissen."Antwortete Ron und blickte verächtlich auf Draco zurück. Harry war das schon ein wenig unangenehm, dass Draco diese Aussage von Ron mitbekam.  
  
„So da wären wir. Ist das letzte Zimmer auf dem Gang."Sagte Ron und deute auf einen kurzen Korridor. Sie waren im obersten Stock untergebracht. Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich von Ron „Gute Nacht, Ron, wir reden Morgen okay?"Ron nickte und wünschte ihm ebenfalls eine Gute Nacht.  
  
Als Harry ins Zimmer trat traf ihn gleich der nächste Schock. Es war winzig. Es gab zwei kleine Betten, die durch einen Nachttisch in der Mitte getrennt waren. Einen Schrank und das wars. Das Zimmer war nicht viel größer als das bei den Dursleys.  
  
„Na, wird schon irgendwie gehen."Sagte Harry seufzend und legte seinen Koffer aufs Bett.  
  
„Potter, ich bin auch nicht gerade begeistert. Das hier ist nicht gerade mein Stil, aber ich beklage mich ja auch nicht."„Hab ich mich etwa beklagt? Ich habe nur gesagt, es wird schon irgendwie gehen."Konterte Harry. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Seufzend ließ er sich auf das eine Bett fallen und blickte zur Decke.  
  
„Die nächsten 2 Wochen werden bestimmt hart, jeden Falls wenn das so weiter geht."Sagte der blonde Slytherin und Harry konnte an seinem Tonfall spüren, dass ihm die Sache mit Ron noch immer nachging. „Malfoy, ich hab dir gleich gesagt es wird nicht einfach werden, aber immer noch besser als Todesser zu werden, oder?"Draco nickte „Natürlich, aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, Potter. Weasley könnte ja ein wenig zurückhaltender sein. Jedenfalls wenn ich direkt neben dran stehe."Harry seufzte und meinte dann „Das legt sich sicher wieder. Ron ist ein Hitzkopf, aber... wir beide haben eben das Kriegsbeil begraben, also werde ich das schon zu verhindern wissen."  
  
Draco setzte sich überrascht auf „Meinst du damit, dass du dich für mich einsetzten wirst?" Fragte Draco misstrauisch „Ja, genau das. Wir haben uns vertragen und normalerweise helfe ich meinen Freunden immer."„Freunde? Potter, wir haben uns zwar vertragen, aber wir sind doch deshalb nicht gleich Freunde!"Draco schien ein wenig entsetzt über diese Aussage.  
  
„Also, ich fasse mal kurz zusammen. Wir haben uns vertragen, ich habe dir geholfen, wir werden uns die nächsten 2 Wochen ein Zimmer teilen... hört sich schon irgendwie freundschaftlich an. Natürlich müssen wir daran noch ein wenig arbeiten. Aber du tust gerade so als ob ich dir ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht hätte."Harry lachte und begann nun endlich seine Sachen auszupacken.  
  
Draco sah ihm dabei zu und nach einer Weile sagte er ganz leise „Danke."Harry lächelte sanft und warf ihm einen Schlafanzug zu. „Ich glaube den kannst du gebrauchen."Draco nickte und begann sich auszuziehen.  
  
Harry beobachtete den blonden Slytherin, der langsam sein T-Shirt auszog. Er hatte ganz helle Haut und war ziemlich gut trainiert. Harry fragte sich, warum er einen Jungen anstarrte und ihm dabei ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut und als Draco das Pyjamaoberteil angezogen hatte, konnte er endlich seine Augen abwenden.  
  
„Warum guckst du so? Hast du noch nie jemanden beim Umziehen gesehen?"Fragte Draco und ein Lächeln breitete sich aus. „Doch, entschuldige... war nur so in Gedanken."Log Harry und der leichte rosa Ton auf Harrys Wangen, verriet Draco, dass es eine Lüge war.  
  
Der nächste Morgen brach heran und Draco streckte sich müde. Er hatte nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen. Er gähnte und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Harry schlief noch und Draco setzte sich auf. Er blickte zu seinem Bettnachbarn hinüber und dachte wieder an den Blick von gestern Abend.  
  
Draco kannte solche Blicke. Er lächelte. Er selbst stand in gleichermaßen auf Mädchen wie auf Jungs, aber bei Harry wusste er das nicht so recht. Als er gerade aufstehen wollte, passierte etwas, dass Draco nicht erwartet hätte. Harry drehte sich um und flüsterte „...Draco..."Der Blonde erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und blickte zu dem schlafenden Harry. Hatte dieser gerade seinen Namen geflüstert? Als sich das ganze wiederholte, war sich Draco sicher. Er schluckte.  
  
„Harry?" Weckte der den schlafenden Gryffindor und dieser öffnete die Augen. „Morgen. Seit wann nennst du mich beim Vornamen?"Fragte dieser erstaunt und setzte sich langsam und gähnend auf. „Ähm... na also... wenn wir doch Freunde sind, können wir das doch ruhig, oder nicht?"Druckste Draco herum. Er wollte dem anderen nicht sagen, dass dieser gerade seinen Namen geflüstert hatte, jedenfalls noch nicht.  
  
„Morgen."begrüßte Harry die Anwesenden. Alle nickten freundlich. Es waren einige Zauberer dabei, die er nicht kannte, aber andere kannte er noch vom letzten Schuljahr. Sie setzten sich und Mrs. Weasley stellte ihm eine Schüssel Haferschleim vor die Nase.  
  
„Entschuldigung? Kann ich auch eine Schüssel bekommen?"Fragte Draco, doch niemand schien darauf zu reagieren. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er fand das Verhalten einfach kindisch. „Hier."Er schob Draco seine Schüssel zu und sagte dann „Mrs. Weasley? Kann ich bitte eine Schüssel Haferschleim bekommen?"Die kräftige Rothaarige drehte sich um und sah ihn verwundert an. „Sie haben uns wohl aus Versehen nur eine Schüssel hingestellt."Sagte er dann lächelnd und grummelnd füllte Molly noch eine Schüssel und reichte sie Harry.  
  
„Danke."Sagte Draco leise, so dass niemand etwas mitbekam. Ron und Hermine setzten sich zu ihnen und begannen mit Harry zu plaudern. Ron ließ einige abfällige Bemerkungen über Draco und Slytherin los, worauf Harry ihn böse anfunkelte und ihn jedes Mal zurecht wies.  
  
Gegen Mittag kam Dumbledore und rief Draco zu sich in einen kleinen Raum. Harry blieb bei Ron und Hermine.  
  
„Sag mal Harry, was ist los mit dir?" Fragte Ron, nachdem Draco weg war. „Wie meinst du das?"Fragte Harry zurück. „Seit wann verstehst du dich so gut mit Malfoy? Ich meine er hat dich doch auch immer beleidigt."„Ja, Ron hat Recht. Mir kommt das merkwürdig vor."Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Hört mal, ich bin ein ehrlicher und fairer Mensch. Draco..."„Draco? Seit wann nennst du das Frettchen beim Vornamen?"„Ron, würdest du mich bitte erst einmal zu Ende reden lassen?! Danke!"Sagte Harry säuerlich und Ron wollte gerade wieder etwas sagen, als er von Hermine geknufft wurde und lieber ruhig blieb.  
  
„Also, ich versuche es noch einmal. Draco kam zu mir, er war, oder besser ist, in Not. Ich bin kein Mensch, der jemanden der in Not ist zurückweist. Er hat sich mit mir vertragen, was für mich schon irgendwo heißt, dass ich mich auch für ihn einsetze und eins darf ich noch hinzufügen, er hat mir versprochen nichts mehr gegen euch zu sagen... wie früher und er hält sich auch daran. Draco ist auch nur ein Mensch."Endete Harry und Ron starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Was hat dich denn gebissen, dass du plötzlich deine Meinung so änderst?"Fragte er dann, nach dem er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.  
  
„Nichts, Ron. Ich finde nur, du solltest ihm auch ein bisschen mehr Respekt entgegenbringen."Sagte Harry ärgerlich. „Niemals! Der kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Ich weiß nicht was er mit dir gemacht hat, aber irgendwas stimmt da nicht..."Sagte Ron und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was sollte da nicht stimmen?"Fragte Hermine und blickte zu Harry, sie konnte nichts ungewöhnliches an ihm bemerken.  
  
„Ron du träumst."Sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als Draco hinein kam.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin wirkte ziemlich bleich und entsetzt. Harry fragte sogleich „Was ist passiert?"„Ich... ich... oh man, das ist ganz schön hart..."Sagte Draco und setzte sich erst einmal. „Jetzt sag schon, was ist los?"Drängte Harry wieder.  
  
„Ich werde nach Gryffindor kommen."Sagte Draco entgeistert und hielt sich beide Hände vor die Augen. „WAS?"Fragten Harry, Ron und Hermine gemeinsam. Keiner von den vieren konnte es fassen.

Okay, das wars fürs erste Mal... ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich freue mich wie immer über euere Kommentare! knuddel

Soll ich euch den Titel des nächsten Kapitel verraten? Okay, ich machs... das wird wahrscheinlich „Erste Gefühle und andere Katastrophen"lauten


	3. Erste Gefühle und andere Katastrophen

Huhu ihr Lieben! Danke für eure netten Kommentare, habe mich gefreut!! knuddel

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel ich hoffe, es gefällt euch ebenso wie das letzte g Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf eure Kommis.

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Betaleserin CatarinaBlack g

Erste Gefühle und andere Katastrophen  
  
„Das kann Dumbledore unmöglich tun! Malfoy ein Gryffindor... eher frisst ne Maus eine Schlange."Sagte Ron entsetzt. Hermines Mund wollte einfach nicht mehr zu klappen.  
  
„Glaub mir Weasley, ich bin auch nicht gerade begeistert darüber."Konterte Draco und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Aber wieso?"Fragte Harry, der auch entsetzt war. Irgendwo musste er Ron schon Recht geben. Vor allem was wollte Dumbledore damit bezwecken? Wollte er Draco noch eins Auswischen, denn Harry konnte sich bildlich vorstellen wie seine Mitschüler reagieren würden.  
  
„Er meint wohl ich solle unter deiner ‚Aufsicht' bleiben. Das ist echt das letzte. Als ob ich nicht alleine auf mich achten könnte! Aber davon mal abgesehen, ich würde auch lieber in Slytherin bleiben."Wenn Draco jetzt alleine gewesen wäre, wäre er in Tränen ausgebrochen. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Jetzt sollte er auch noch nach Gryffindor. Er wusste, er würde das keine 2 Jahre durchhalten, viel zu zerstritten war er mit fast jedem von ihnen.  
  
„Wir wollen dich auch nicht haben Malfoy!"Sagte Hermine plötzlich und etwas geschockt blickte Harry sie an. „Hermine, sag mal spinnst du? Ich  
meine ‚Hallo' Draco sitzt neben mir."„Na und!! Ich will nichts mit dem zu tun haben und der Rest der Gryffindors sicher auch nicht!"„Aber, gebt ihm doch wenigstens noch ne Chance."Bat Harry.  
  
„Lass nur Harry, ich gehe nach oben."Sagte Draco und Harry konnte diesen Unterton hören, er wusste Draco würde zurück ins Zimmer gehen und dort zusammenbrechen. Er konnte das verstehen und Draco tat ihm leid. „Draco..."„Nein, ist schon okay."Sagte er wieder stand auf und verließ die Drei.  
  
„Na Bravo! Habt ihr echt toll hinbekommen!"Schnaubte Harry, nachdem Draco weg war. „Was machst du uns so an?! Wir könnten DIR das vorwerfen, immerhin hast du ihn hier angeschleppt."Konterte Ron. Harry wurde zornig stand auf und blickte Ron wütend and. „Erstens, kam er zu mir und bat mich um Hilfe. Sein Vater würde ihn im Moment wahrscheinlich lieber tot sehen, als hier. Zweitens, würde ich nie jemandem Hilfe verweigern, der sie dringend braucht! Drittens, Ron du könntest langsam mal erwachsen werden. Siehst du denn nicht, dass er ganz anders ist wie vor den Ferien? Seht ihr eigentlich nicht, dass er auch nur ein Mensch ist?! Also ganz ehrlich, ich hätte von euch beiden mehr erwartet! Ich hätte von einem Gryffindor mehr erwartet, im Moment kann ich nur Merkmale von Slytherins bei euch sehen!"Ron und Hermine waren nach Harrys Standpredigt so sprachlos, das keiner sich traute noch ein Wort zu sagen. Harry drehte sich um und verließ die beiden.  
  
Er hatte zwar mit Widerstand von beiden gerechnet, aber so schlimm... wenn sie ihn nur ignorieren würden, aber ihn zu beleidigen... Harry wusste nicht warum, aber Draco tat ihm leid und er fühlte sich auch schlecht dabei. Er fühlte sich, als würde man ihn persönlich beleidigen. Er lief ein wenig durchs Haus. Er wollte Draco seine Ruhe gönnen. Außerdem hätte er nicht gewusst wie er reagieren sollte, wenn er jetzt ins Zimmer kam und Draco würde auf dem Bett liegen und heulen. Nein, das wollte er besser gar nicht wissen.  
  
Vor ihm ging eine Tür auf und ein vertrautes Gesicht lächelte ihn an. „Harry! Das ist aber eine Überraschung, seit wann bist du denn hier?"Fragte Lupin, der gerade in die Küche wollte. „Seit gestern."Antwortete Harry betrübt, er freute sich seinen ehemaligen Lehrer zu sehen, aber er hing immer noch seinen Gedanken über diese verdammte Situation nach.  
  
„Willst du vielleicht mit mir einen Tee trinken?"Fragte der Ältere und Harry nickte, froh für diese Abwechslung und er wusste, mit ihm konnte er über diese Situation offen reden. Seine Freunde hörten ihm ja nicht richtig zu.  
  
„Setz dich. Was magst du denn für einen Tee?" „Ähm, wenn's geht Waldfrüchte oder so was?"„Kein Problem."Sagte Lupin lächelnd, ging zu einem kleinen Siteboard, auf dem einige Tassen standen. Er füllte in zwei Tassen, mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes, heißes Wasser und tat dann zwei Teebeutel hinein. Nach ein paar Minuten brachte er die zwei dampfende Tassen hinüber zu dem Sessel auf dem Harry saß. Lupins Zimmer war mindestens doppelt so groß wie seins. Es hatte einen Kamin und davor standen zwei alte Sessel.  
  
„Willst über das reden, was dich bedrückt?"Fragte der Ältere und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Gerne... es ist so eine blöde Situation."Sagte Harry und berichtete Remus von den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht und des heutigen Tages. Remus nickte immer nur und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Als Harry fertig war, schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte „Ich kann dich verstehen, weißt du ich bin auch so ein Mensch, der anderen nichts abschlagen kann. Ich finde es aber bemerkenswert, dass du deinem eigentlichen Rivalen so hilfst. Zumal du vermutlich auch einen guten Grund hättest auf Draco Malfoy sauer zu sein."Harry nickte.  
  
„Wissen sie, was ich nicht verstehe? Die beiden könnten ihn doch einfach ignorieren, dass wäre jeden Falls besser als ihn immer so zu beleidigen. Vor allem, er tut es ja auch nicht. Draco hat mir versprochen, dass er es nicht tut und hält sich daran und meine besten Freunde bringen das nicht fertig." Harry nippte an seiner Tasse. Der Tee war noch viel zu heiß zum Trinken.  
  
„Das kenne ich irgendwie... Ich habe auch nie verstanden, warum Sirius und James immer so auf Severus rumgehackt haben. Ich hatte allerdings nie den Mut mich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen... in der Hinsicht bin ich ein Feigling, aber das ist ein anderes Thema."Sagte Remus und lächelte erneut.  
  
„Es gibt aber noch etwas, dass mich bedrückt."Gestand Harry nach einiger Zeit, eigentlich war es ihm ziemlich peinlich, aber er wollte endlich wissen was mit ihm los war.  
  
„Was denn?"Fragte Remus sanft und blickte ihn neugierig an. „Na ja, immer wenn Ron oder Hermine ihn beleidigen, dann... fühle ich mich auch angegriffen. Ich weiß auch nicht warum."Erklärte Harry und seine Wangen färbten sich rot „Außerdem... ich... man, das ist einfach zu peinlich."Sagte Harry dann und starrte auf seine Teetasse. „Harry, dir braucht nichts peinlich zu sein. Du weißt, du kannst über alles mit mir reden, das war schon immer so und wird immer so sein."Ermutigte ihn Lupin, doch das half Harry auch nicht wirklich. Er stellte seine Teetasse auf den kleinen Tisch vor sich, stand auf und trat zum Fenster. Es war ziemlich heiß draußen, aber im Hause bekam man nur wenig davon mit.  
  
„Ich habe mich gestern Abend dabei ertappt, wie ich... wie ich ihn regelrecht angestarrt habe als er sich auszog. Ich kann das einfach nicht verstehen."Sagte er leise und Remus hatte fast Mühe ihn zu verstehen. Der ältere stand nun ebenfalls auf und trat neben Harry, er lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster und fragte ihn dann leise „Kann es sein, dass du vielleicht ein bisschen mehr für ihn empfindest?"Harrys Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von einem leichten rosa Ton zu einem Knallrot. „Ähm... also... ich... weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht."  
  
„Das ist eine schwierige Situation. Wie denkt er denn über dich?" Fragte Remus leichthin, als hätte Harry ihm von irgendeinem Mädchen erzählt. „Ist das nicht egal? Ich meine er ist ein Junge und ich bin ein Junge... das geht doch nicht."Antwortete Harry und steckte wütend seine Hände in die Hosentasche. „Warum sollte das nicht gehen?"Der ältere Zauberer lächelte jetzt, doch Harry konnte das nicht sehen, weil er den Blick stur nach draußen gerichtet hatte, nur um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Das ist doch nicht normal."Antwortete Harry nach einer Weile. „Ach nein? Komisch, ich dachte immer das spielt keine Rolle, wenn man jemanden mag."Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte immer noch.  
  
Dann seufzte er und sagte zu dem Jüngeren „Harry, du musst das mal so sehen. Wenn man verliebt ist..."„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich verliebt bin?"Fragte Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen. Remus schüttelte den Kopf „Also schön, wenn man jemanden sehr mag, ist es doch egal ob dieser das gleiche Geschlecht hat wie man selbst. Ich finde das spielt keine Rolle. Wichtig ist, was du für diese Person empfindest."Jetzt tat Remus einen Schritt auf ihn zu, packte ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich, so wie es ein Vater machen würde, der seinem Sohn etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte.  
  
„Harry, egal was auch passieren sollte. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Werde du dir nur erst einmal klar darüber, was du empfindest und willst."Sagte Remus und blickte in Harrys grüne Augen. Dieser nickte jetzt ein wenig traurig. Dann lächelte der Ältere und zog Harry in eine Umarmung. „Du bist das einzige was mir von meinen Freunden geblieben ist."Sagte er und Harry ging es ein wenig besser. Alleine diese Umarmung, gab ihm, was Worte niemals hätten geben können. Die Zuversicht, jemanden zu haben, der hinter ihm stand und immer stehen würde.  
  
Nach einer Weile trat Remus einen Schritt zurück und fragte „Geht's dir wenigstens ein bisschen besser?"Harry nickte „Ja, ich danke ihnen."„Dann lass uns jetzt unseren Tee trinken, sonst ist er gleich ganz kalt." Harry lächelte und sie gingen zurück.  
  
Harry hatte noch ungefähr 3 Stunden bei Lupin gesessen und sie hatten sich sehr gut unterhalten. Jetzt war er auf dem Rückweg in sein Zimmer. Er dachte über die Worte des älteren Zauberers nach. Mochte er Draco wirklich? Er war sich nicht ganz sicher... aber in den nächsten Wochen würde er Zeit haben das herauszufinden.  
  
„Hallo Draco."Sagte er als er die Tür öffnete. Dafür dass er Draco soviel Zeit gelassen hatte, sah dieser noch sehr verweint aus. „Ähm... willst du darüber sprechen?"Fragte Harry und legte sich auf sein Bett. Draco schüttelte den Kopf „Hab ich dir nicht genug erzählt?" „Doch, ich dachte..."„Denken sollte man den Trollen überlassen, die haben die größeren Köpfe!" Konterte Draco und Harry war sofort ruhig. „Na schön, dann gehe ich wieder..."„Nein, warte..."Rief Draco und Harry drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.  
  
„Warum sollte ich warten? Du beleidigst mich unentwegt... bitte entschuldige, wenn ich das einfach nicht aushalte.."„Harry, es ist doch nur... mir geht's echt beschissen."„Ja, das weiß ich, aber ich kann nichts dafür!! Das solltest du dir vor Auge halten!!"Sagte Harry säuerlich und legte sich auf seinen Rücken und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich sein Bett neben ihm senkte. „Malfoy, was willst du?"„Es tut mir leid."„Was tut dir leid?"„Na, dass du mit deinen Freunden... wegen mir.."„Draco, dass hab ich dir doch schon mal erklärt..."„Ja ich weiß... aber... Harry..."  
  
Draco blickte in diese wunderschönen grünen Augen. Harrys Augen waren so grün wie Draco sich die Wiesen in Irland vorstellte... so wunderbar grün...  
  
Dracos Lippen kamen gerade näher... er musste diese warmen roten Lippen besitzen, Harry schien es genauso zu gehen. Draco war nur noch wenige Millimeter entfernt, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Draco verfluchte diesen Jemand in Gedanken und drehte sich zur Tür um. Es war Ron, dieser lief direkt knallrot an. „Abendessen."Sagte er und zog schnell den Kopf zurück und schloss wieder die Tür.  
  
Draco sah Harry an. Beide waren sich nicht sicher, was sie tun oder sagen sollten. „Ähm, wir sollten runter gehen..."Sagte Draco nach einer Weile. „Ja... du hast recht."Antwortete Harry mit geröteten Wangen. Zu gerne hätte er Draco eben geküsst und viel zu schmerzlich schien dieser Rückzug für ihn.  
  
Keiner von beiden verlor ein Wort über diese Situation. Sie gingen hinunter zum Essen. Die Küche war wieder voll, wie schon am Morgen. Ron und Hermine saßen an einem kleineren Tisch, an dem noch ein Platz frei war. Hermine winkte Harry zu sich.  
  
„Setz dich, wir haben dir einen Platz freigehalten."Sagte sie lächelnd und deutete auf den freien Stuhl. „Das ist aber nur ein Platz, wir sind zu zweit. Vielleicht..."Harry blickte durch den Raum und entdeckte noch zwei freie Plätze neben Lupin. „... sollten wir uns zu Lupin setzen."Er blickte Draco fragend an und dieser nickte. „Aber..." „Ron, lass es einfach, wenn ihr es nicht begreifen wollt..." Sagte Harry und war schon an beiden vorbei.  
  
Hermine und Ron starrten die ganze Zeit hinüber, doch Harry störte das wenig. Er ärgerte sich schon wieder darüber, dass die beiden die Situation einfach nicht verstanden.  
  
Nach dem Essen blieben Harry und Draco noch eine Weile bei Lupin sitzen. Draco war überrascht, dass Lupin ein so guter Gesprächspartner war. Er hatte ihm auch viel Unrecht getan, in der Zeit in der er sie unterrichtet hatte. Die Küche leerte sich und irgendwann sagte Draco „Ich bin müde, ich gehe nach oben."Harry nickte „Ich komme auch bald, ich möchte noch gerne etwas besprechen."  
  
Draco ging durch die große Eingangshalle und hatte gerade die erste Stufe mit seinem Fuß berührt, als er von hinten geschnappt und um die Ecke gezerrt wurde.  
  
„Was soll das?"Rief Draco, als er gegen eine Wand gedrückt in zwei wütende Gesichter starrte. „Was hast du mit Harry gemacht?"Fragte Ron wütend und hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt. „Wie meinst du das Weasley?" Fragte Draco, jetzt auch ziemlich wütend, zurück.. „Malfoy, wir denken, dass du ihn irgendwie verhext hast... Harry hasst dich."Sagte Hermine in sachlichem Ton. Draco fing an zu lachen. „Ich stelle fest, ihr wisst sehr wenig über euren Freund. Er hasst mich nicht mehr... wir sind zwar nicht die besten Freunde, aber wir kommen eben mit einander aus."Sagte Draco in ruhigem Ton, denn er wollte Ron, dessen Gesichtsfarbe gar nicht mehr so gesund aussah, nicht noch mehr provozieren. „Das glaub ich dir nicht."Schrie Ron jetzt und sein Griff wurde stärker. „Weasely, warum fragst du Harry nicht selbst?"Fragte der Blonde und versuchte sich erfolglos aus dem Griff zu befreien.  
  
„Das habe ich bereits."„Und, was sagte er?"„Das gleiche wie du, deshalb will ich wissen was du getan hast?"Sagte er wieder. Draco ging das Ganze nun ziemlich auf die Nerven. Hermine stand nur daneben und blickte zwischen beiden hin und her, sagte aber nichts.  
  
„Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen?"Fragte Draco genervt. „Ron, vielleicht hat er ja Recht... ich meine wenn Harry und Malfoy es sagen?"Wand Hermine leise ein. „Was soll das? Warum fällst du mir jetzt auch noch in den Rücken?"Fragte Ron und sah sie verwirrt an. „Ich falle dir nicht in den Rücken, aber es ist wie Harry gesagt hat, man kann seine Meinung eben mal ändern... Du weißt, dass ich nicht viel von Malfoy halte, aber vielleicht sollten wir ihm doch noch eine Chance geben?"  
  
„Du raubst mir jetzt auch noch meine letzte Freundin, was?"Dann hob er seinen Arm und knallte Draco eine, die gesessen hatte. Draco ging zu Boden, er spürte Blut aus seiner Nase laufen. Warum passierten solche Dinge immer ihm? Er hörte noch wie Hermine „Ron, was hast du getan?!"Rief und dann wurde ihm schwindelig. Weasley hatte ihn ziemlich schwer getroffen.  
  
„Malfoy? Kannst du mich hören?" Fragte eine Mädchenstimme, um genau zu sein, Hermines Stimme, wie Draco feststellte als er die Augen öffnete. „Ja..." Antwortete Draco und spürte ein Tuch unter seiner Nase. Er griff danach und streifte Hermines Hand, diese zog sie erschrocken zurück. „Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht."Sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenns dir wieder besser geht, kann ich dann ja gehen." Sagte Hermine mit rotem Gesicht und stand auf. „Danke."Rief Draco noch schnell, bevor sie um die Ecke verschwand.  
  
Draco rappelte sich auf. Das war doch alles nicht mehr wahr, oder doch? Wieso nur hatte er in letzter Zeit solches Pech? Er nahm das Tuch vor seiner Nase weg und spürte, dass es aufgehört hatte zu bluten.  
  
Er dachte erst wieder daran, dass er sich ein Zimmer mit Harry teilte, als ihn dieser entsetzt fragte „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"„Nichts... schon okay."Antwortete Draco und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Warum war Harry schon hier, er war doch vor ihm los gegangen? Hatte er so lange dort unten gelegen?  
  
Harry der gerade über einem Buch gesessen hatte, schlug es zu und setzte sich zu Draco ans Bett. „Das sieht mir aber gar nicht nach ‚nichts' aus. Das sieht eher aus als hättest du eine Auseinandersetzung gehabt."„Na und, ist doch egal. Ich bin doch eh jedem egal und hier nicht willkommen, warum interessiert es dich dann."Draco überlegte gar nicht was er da sagte, denn er wurde wieder wütend. Er hasste es erklären zu müssen, dass er geschlagen worden war. Das war ihm ziemlich peinlich, vor allem da es Ron gewesen war, der ihm eine geknallt hatte.  
  
„Draco, wie oft sollen wir noch darüber sprechen?"„Ach lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!"Sagte Draco und drehte sich beleidigt auf die Seite. „Bei Merlin, womit habe ich das alles hier nur verdient?"Fragte Harry kopfschüttelnd.  
  
„DU?" Fragte Draco und urplötzlich schien er von neuer Lebenskraft gestärkt zu sein. „Womit hast DU das alles verdient? Wer ist denn hier der, der von allen gehasst wird? Das bist ja wohl nicht du..."Draco wollte gerade weitersprechen, als Harry ihn wütend unterbrach. „Ach ja?! Jetzt will ich dir auch mal was sagen, ich habe dir geholfen obwohl ich wusste was auf mich zu kommt. Ich habe dir beigestanden, gegen Ron. Ich habe meine Freundschaft mit den beiden aufs Spiel gesetzt. Ich werde von allen Seiten hier dumm angemacht, warum ich mit dir zusammen bin. Ich habe meinen beiden besten Freunden heute Morgen erst die Meinung gesagt! Beklage ich mich deshalb andauernd? Selbstmitleid bringt dich auch nicht weiter! Du solltest endlich anfangen, mal was dagegen zu machen!"  
  
Harry war auf gestanden und wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Buch zu wenden, als Draco erneut anfing „Mir reicht's jetzt endgültig! Ich meine was habe ich denn noch vom Leben? Mein Vater sucht mich und will dass ich einer von diesen Marionetten werde. Ich muss mein Haus in Hogwarts wechseln, weil Sankt Potter mich beschützen soll! Große Klasse, übrigens!! Ich musste zu dir kommen, weil ich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sah..."„Moment Mal!! Du willst ja wohl nicht damit sagen, dass es das Schlimmste war zu mir zu kommen! Außerdem könnten wir noch ewig so weiter machen... ich meine was denkst du, wie es mir geht? Meinst du nicht, auf mir lastet ein klitzekleines bisschen Druck... ich meine ich soll ja schließlich nur Voldemort besiegen... aber hörst du mich die ganze Zeit jammern?? Es bringt doch sowieso nichts, sich darüber aufzuregen. Ich meine, ich habe mein letztes Schuljahr damit verbracht in Selbstmitleid unterzugehen... Du denkst dir geht's schlecht? Was soll ich da sagen... vor einigen Wochen ist mein Pate im Kampf gegen diese Todesser ums Leben gekommen, meinst ich bin glücklich darüber?! Ich habe auch meine Probleme, dennoch habe ich dir geholfen und ich würde es wieder tun, weil ich ein guter Mensch bin. Du solltest mal ein wenig was in deinem Leben in Ordnung bringen, dann hättest du vielleicht auch Freunde, die hinter dir stehen wenn's hart auf hart kommt. Außerdem Draco, halt dir mal eins vor Augen, jeder Mensch hat Probleme, nicht nur du alleine!"Nach diesen Worten wandte er sich seinem Buch zu und Draco saß stumm auf seinem Bett.  
  
Hatte Harry recht? Natürlich... und Draco wusste es. Draco wusste, dass es Harry sicher nicht gut ging, aber er half ihm trotzdem. Er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Nie hätte er gedacht, wirklich mal ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Harry Potter zu haben.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin stand auf und setzte sich zu Harry. Dann legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte „Es tut mir leid."Harry nickte nur. „Harry, bitte... ich war so wütend, aber nicht auf dich."Sagte er und als Harry sich zu ihm umdrehte, sah Draco die Tränen in seinen Augen. „Draco, es ist schon in Ordnung ich kann ja verstehen, dass du sauer bist... aber lass es nicht an mir aus."Sagte Harry und setzte sich jetzt dem Blonden gegenüber.  
  
„Ich werde mich mehr zusammenreißen, versprochen."Draco blickte in Harrys schöne Augen und er fühlte sich schrecklich, weil er Harry zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Draco hob seine Hand und streichelte sanft über Harrys Wange. „Weißt du Harry, in den letzten Tagen hat sich so vieles für mich geändert... aber eines ist mir ganz besonders aufgefallen..."Draco machte eine Pause, es fiel ihm nicht leicht das zu sagen, doch als er Harrys Hand auf seiner spürte, wurde er dazu ermutigt weiter zu sprechen „Mir ist besonders aufgefallen wie sehr ich dich mag."Draco sah ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht und dessen gerötete Wangen. „Nie hätte ich gedacht, das mal von dir zu hören."Antwortete Harry leise und das nächste was beide wahrnahmen, war wie sich ihre Lippen berührten.  
  
Dracos Hand glitt sanft zu Harrys Hinterkopf. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Als ihre Zungenspitzen sich berührten, konnte der Schwarzhaarige ein leises Stöhnen vom anderen hören. Harry fühlte sich einfach wunderbar. Er vergaß den Rest der Welt um sich herum und am liebsten hätte er ewig in diesem Zustand verweilt, doch ein Schrei und der Satz „Bei Merlin, dass darf nicht wahr sein!!"Rissen ihn aus dieser Welt hinaus und von Dracos Lippen los.

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, über eure Kommis würde ich mich sehr freuen g danke!


	4. Freundschaften

So, hier ist das nächste Kapitel g ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare... so etwas motiviert einen doch direkt zum Weiterschreiben knuddel

Bye bye

Mary

Freundschaften  
  
Hermine stand mit aufgerissenen Augen in der Tür und erstarrte. Harry blickte sie entsetzt an. „Es ist nicht wie du denkst."Rief er so gleich. „Ach nein?!"Kam von Draco beleidigt. Hermine rannte, als sie ihre Beine wieder bemerkt hatte, aus der Tür. Harry wollte gerade aufstehen, als Draco ihn am Arm griff. „Wie meinst du das dann?"Fragte er und funkelte ihn böse an. Draco war enttäuscht von Harry. Harry hatte vorher so große Reden geschwungen, er würde zu ihm stehen und solche Sachen und jetzt... stritt er ab, dass er ihn geküsst hatte.  
  
„Lass mich, ich muss das mit ihr klären."Sagte Harry und riss sich aus der Umklammerung des blonden Jungen los. „Potter, warte! Ich will wissen, wie du das eben gemeint hast?!"Fragte Draco erneut, doch er bekam keine Antwort von Harry. Dieser rannte hinter Hermine her und Draco blieb alleine zurück.  
  
„Hermine warte!" Rief Harry und hatte sie fast eingeholt. „Hermine bitte..." „Warum?! Ich habe genug gesehen..."„Hermine du verstehst das falsch, bitte..."„Ich wüsste nicht was man daran falsch verstehen könnte... ihr beide.. ihr... ihr habt euch geküsst... das ist absolut widerlich und... ach vergiss es einfach."Sagte Hermine und ließ einen ziemlich fertigen Harry zurück.  
  
Harry ging zurück ins Zimmer. Draco lag bereits in seinem Bett und schlief, oder besser gesagt tat so. Als Harry ihn ansprach rührte er sich nicht. Harry wusste auch nicht was in ihn gefahren war. Natürlich hatte Hermine recht mit dem was sie dachte, natürlich hatte sie richtig gesehen, warum hatte er es dann abgestritten? Warum hatte er Draco so verletzt. „Es tut mir leid... ich wollte das nicht sagen."Sagte Harry leise und spürte Tränen in seinen Augen, doch Draco regte sich nicht. Harry wusste nicht mehr weiter, er verließ das Zimmer wieder.  
  
Er musste dieses Haus verlassen... musste alleine sein, musste darüber nachdenken. Diese ganze Situation belastete ihn sehr. Es war einfach schrecklich. Harry schlich langsam zur Tür und verließ das Haus der Blacks.  
  
Er irrte durch endlose Straßen. Regen viel vom Himmel, warmer Regen, denn es waren immer noch 25 Grad. Es war ein heißer Sommer. Harry genoss das Gefühl von feuchtem Stoff auf seiner Haut. Warum war er nur so durcheinander? Warum stellte er sich für Draco sogar gegen seine Freunde? Aber heute war er nicht so ehrlich und fair gewesen wie sonst. Er hatte geleugnet, dass es ein wunderbarer Kuss gewesen war. Er hatte Hermine und Draco gegenüber geleugnet, dass es er es wirklich so gewollt hatte... von ganzem Herzen... denn endlich liebte er jemanden, er liebte jemanden von ganzem Herzen.  
  
Er ging noch einige Meter, bevor er zwei Stimmen vernahm, die er kannte. Er schlich langsam näher. Beide Stimmen gehörten Männern, die er sehr gut kannte. Mit einem hatte er sich sogar noch heute unterhalten. Er versteckte sich in hinter einem Strauch und beobachtete die beiden. Er war nah genug um auch zu hören was dort gesprochen wurde.  
  
Beide standen im Lichtschein einer flackernden Laterne und waren bereits ziemlich durchnässt.  
  
„Severus, warum kannst du es nicht endlich einsehen... ich meine was ist so schlimm daran?"Fragte Lupin und Harry konnte deutlich seine Verzweiflung sehen, als er nach dem abwehrenden Arm des anderen Zauberers griff.  
  
„Lupin, lass mich los! Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, ich liebe dich nicht!"Schnaubte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer. „Aber Sev, ich weiß das du das nur sagst, weil..." „Ich sage das nicht nur einfach so. Ich meine es vollkommen ernst! Ich liebe dich nicht!"Harry wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, als er Snape und Lupin so miteinander diskutieren sah.  
  
„Severus, ich liebe dich und du liebst mich... dass müsste dir sogar langsam mal aufgehen."Versuchte es Remus wieder, doch Severus ließ sich nicht beeinflussen. Severus wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als sein Mund von Remus Lippen geschlossen wurde und nach einigem Widerstand, legte Severus seine Hände auf Remus Schulter. Harry sah, dass auch der Schwarzhaarige das wollte, was gerade vor seinen Augen geschah.  
  
„Na glaubst du mir jetzt?"Fragte Remus, nachdem er sich von dem Kuss gelöst hatte und Severus nickte nur leise, dann schloss er Remus in eine Umarmung.  
  
Harry war, wider erwarten, nicht mal schockiert über das was er da gerade gesehen hatte. Vielleicht hätte er es unter anderen Umständen entsetzlich gefunden, aber die ganze Sache mit Draco rückte dies hier in ein ganz anderes Licht. Er wollte die beiden nicht stören und zog sich langsam zurück. Warum konnte es bei ihnen nicht auch so einfach sein? Warum musste bei ihm immer alles so kompliziert sein?  
  
Er ging weiter durch einige Straßen und schließlich nach knapp einer Stunde, nass bis auf die Knochen, zurück zum Haus der Blacks. Er ging langsam hinauf auf sein Zimmer.  
  
Als er die Tür öffnete konnte er das leise, gleichmäßige Atmen von Draco hören. Dieser schlief. Harry zündete eine Kerze an und kniete sich an Dracos Bett, als er in dessen Gesicht blickte, sah er getrocknete Tränenspuren. Draco hatte geweint. Harry musste ihn sehr verletzt haben. Er fühlte sich schlecht, er war ein Idiot, erst redete er groß und dann sagte er so etwas zu ihm.  
  
Er küsste Draco sanft auf die Wange und stellte die Kerze auf den Nachttisch zwischen ihnen. Dann begann er langsam seine nassen Sachen auszuziehen, das war gar nicht so einfach, denn seine Jeans klebte regelrecht an seiner Haut. Seine nassen Kleider hing er über der Fußende seines Bettes und kroch anschließend ins Bett hinein.  
  
Harry konnte nicht einschlafen, die ganze Nacht wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Er grübelte über sein Leben, seine Freunde und über Draco nach. Immer wieder störte der Kuss seine Gedanken. Er wollte sich zwingen, an etwas anderes zu denken, doch dieser eine Gedanke schlich sich ihm immer wieder unter.  
  
Irgendwann musste er wohl doch eingeschlafen sein, doch irgendwer wollte ihm sein Glück nicht gönnen und stritt sich gerade vor seiner Tür mit einer zweiten Person. Harry streckte sich und gähnte, dann blickte er zu dem anderen Bett und erkannte das es leer war. Draco war wohl bereits aufgestanden. Der Streit vor seiner Tür wurde immer lauter. Harry stand ein wenig säuerlich auf und riss die Tür auf. Vor ihm standen Hermine und Ron, jetzt sichtlich erschrocken und schweigend.  
  
„Was fällt euch denn ein, hier so ein Theater zu machen?"Fragte er sie wütend und Ron antwortete „Harry, Hermine behauptet, sie hätte gesehen wie du... wie du und Malfoy... euch geküsst habt."„Das stimmt auch"Sagte Hermine beleidigt darüber, dass Ron ihr nicht glaubte. „Harry... stimmt das wirklich?"Fragte Ron leise entsetzt und Harry blickte zu Boden. Er würde seinem besten Freund keinen Gefallen tun, wenn er zugab, dass Hermine recht hatte. Andererseits wollte er Draco nicht schon wieder verletzen.  
  
Er wollte gerade antworten, als Draco die Treppe hinauf kam und sich alle Augen auf ihn richteten. „Was ist denn mit euch los? Seht ihr mich zum ersten Mal oder was?" Draco quetschte sich an ihnen vorbei ins Zimmer.  
  
„Was ist jetzt Harry, stimmt es oder nicht?"Fragte Ron erneut. „Was?" Mischte Malfoy sich ein und kam wieder zur Tür. "Das wir uns geküsste haben." Sagte Harry leise und blickte immer noch zu Boden, er traute sich nicht seinem bestem Freund in die Augen zu sehen. „Was Potter und ich uns küssen!? Sag mal Weasley, hat deine Mutter dich zu heiß gebadet?"Fragte der ehemalige Slytherin und verschwand wieder im Zimmer.  
  
Harry war geschockt, wieso reagierte Draco so? Wollte er ihm eins auswischen? Harry schlug seinen verdutzten Freunden die Tür vor der Nase zu und blickte Draco fragend an. Draußen ging der ganze Streit von neuem los.  
  
„Was sollte das eben?"„Ach Potter, weißt du ich bin froh, dass du das gestern nicht so ernst genommen hast." „Aber das habe ich!"Antwortete Harry entrüstet. „Tja, dann tut es mir leid für dich."Sagte Draco und lächelte sarkastisch. „Draco um Himmelswillen, was ist bloß los mit dir?"„Was soll schon los sein, war zwar ein schöner Kuss... aber nicht mehr und nicht weniger."Draco verschränkte seine Arne vor der Brust und setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
  
„Aber als ich gestern zurück kam... du hattest geweint..."„Ich und geweint? Du träumst!"Draco begann zu lachen und Harry fühlte sich richtig mies. Warum war er so gemein zu ihm? Harry kuschelte sich wieder zurück in sein Bett und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Er spürte wie sich Tränen ihren Weg bahnten und langsam seine Wangen hinunter krabbelten.  
  
Draco blickte schwermütig auf das Häufchen Elend im anderen Bett. Es tat ihm ja schon wieder leid was er getan hatte, aber er hatte es Harry zurück zahlen wollen. Er wollte, dass Harry wusste wie es sich anfühlte einfach so zurückgewiesen zu werden, wie er gestern. Aber er hatte das eben gesagte nicht ernst gemeint, im Gegenteil... sein Herz gehörte Harry bereits und so schnell würde er es nicht wieder bekommen.  
  
Dracos einziges Problem war nur, sich jetzt bei Harry zu entschuldigen. Erstens war er zu stolz und zweitens kam er sich mittlerweile ziemlich dämlich vor, als er Harry leise schluchzen hörte.  
  
Draco atmete tief durch. Er schluckte und stand auf, dann ging er rüber zu Harrys Bett und zog sanft die Decke zurück. „Harry?"Fragte er leise, doch Harry antwortete nicht, sondern schluchzte noch mehr. „Harry ich bin ein Idiot... ich war gestern so sauer... bitte... es... tut mir leid."Sagte der Blonde und streichelte sanft über Harrys tränennasse Wange.  
  
„Stimmt du warst ein Idiot." Sagte Harry heiser. „Harry... es ist nicht einfach für mich das zuzugeben, ich meine wo wir uns immer so gezofft haben." „Meinst mir geht's da anders. Deshalb habe ich doch gestern so reagiert... und das tut mir auch leid, aber dein Auftritt hat meinen ja wohl total in den Schatten gestellt."Harry zog erneut die Bettdecke über den Kopf. „Bitte sei nicht mehr sauer auf mich."Flehte Draco jetzt und Harry musste ihm einfach nachgeben. Er drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn mit verweinten Augen an.  
  
„Draco, ich bin nicht sauer... ich bin enttäuscht." Flüsterte er leise und als Draco die erneut aufsteigenden Tränen sah, spürte er wie auch ihm die Augen brannten.  
  
Harry und Draco hatten den Tag damit verbracht über ihre größten Fehler zu sprechen. Nach einiger Zeit mussten beide sogar selbst darüber lachen, wie sie von dem anderen über den Tisch gezogen worden waren. Harry hätte nie in seinem Leben gedacht, dass die beiden sich so gut verstehen könnten. Harry lag immer noch mit Boxershorts im Bett und Draco saß am Fußende. Auch er hatte nur T-Shirt und Boxershorts an. Beide genossen es so vor sich hin zu faulenzen.  
  
Gegen Nachmittag entschied sich irgendjemand die beiden zu stören und klopfte. „Wer ist denn das schon wieder?"Fragte sich Harry und stand auf. Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er einen ziemlich verärgerten Ron davor. „Was gibt's schon wieder?"Fragte Harry etwas genervt und Ron sagte leise „Wir waren heute Mittag verabredet, schon vergessen, wir wollten in die Winkelgasse fahren und zwar vor genau 45 Minuten." „Ron, tut mir leid... wir haben doch noch soviel Zeit..."„Das ist egal, seit du mit dem da rumhängst, bist du ganz anders... vielleicht hat Hermine Recht."Sagte Ron und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.  
  
„Bei Merlin... das wird immer schlimmer."Sagte Harry und ließ sich wieder auf dem Bett nieder. „Ich dachte Ron würde es irgendwann verstehen... aber so wie es aussieht..."„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, es wird schon irgendwie weiter gehen. Ich glaube ich schreibe mal einen Brief an Blaise."Sagte Draco dann und stand auf. „Kannst du ihm vertrauen?"Fragte Harry misstrauisch. „Ja, das kann ich. Denn ich weiß, dass er und seine Familie nichts mit den Todessern oder meinem Vater zu tun haben. Er mag ein Slytherin sein, aber er ist wirklich ein sehr guter Freund."Harry nickte. „Ich glaube ich werde mal hinunter gehen und mit den beiden reden, dass macht dir doch nichts aus?"Fragte der schwarzhaarige und Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, geh nur."

Harry betrat die Küche und konnte sehen, dass Ron und Hermine bei Lupin am Tisch saßen. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und Harry setzte sich hinzu. Sofort waren die beiden anderen ruhig. „Man was is bloß los mit euch."Fragte Harry wieder genervt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ron, Hermine... haben wir nicht gerade darüber gesprochen?" Fragte Lupin und blickte beide ein wenig rügend an. „Doch."Gab Hermine kleinlaut bei und Ron nickte nur.  
  
„Über was habt ihr gesprochen?"Entfuhr es Harry neugierig. „Darüber, dass man Draco noch eine Chance geben sollte."Sagte Lupin freundlich und Harry blickte die drei verdutzt an „Aber das sage ich schon die ganze Zeit."„Ja, aber Lupin hat mit uns anders gesprochen als du."Konterte Ron und Harry fragte nur „Und zu welchem grandiosen Entschluss seit ihr diesmal gekommen?"„Wir werden ihn erst mal akzeptieren, aber verlang nicht von uns, dass wir gleich dicke Freundschaft schließen." „Das habe ich doch auch nicht verlangt, ich bin froh, dass ihr euch noch mal nen Ruck gegeben habt."Sagte Harry erleichtert.  
  
Hermine blickte ihn immer noch ziemlich sauer an. Vermutlich weil sie genau wusste, dass zwischen Harry und Draco mehr lief als er zugab, aber er hoffte, das würde sich in den nächsten Tagen wieder legen. Offensichtlich glaubte Ron ihr das immer noch nicht.  
  
„Hermine was sagst du dazu?"Fragte Harry und blickte sie eingehend an. „Das gleich wie Ron."Sagte sie kurz und knapp. „Was ist los mit dir?" Fragte Harry leise und Hermine funkelte ihn böse an und flüsterte dann „Was los ist? Du stellst mich hier als Lügnerin hin und knutschst mit Malfoy rum und fragst mich allen Ernstes was los ist?!"Dann sprang sie auf und verließ die Küche. Ein Glück, dass außer den am Tisch sitzenden niemand etwas gehört hatte. Ron riss die Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Remus lächelte ein wenig verlegen und blickte zu Harry.  
  
„Ist das jetzt wahr oder nicht?!"Fragte Ron auf Hermines Aussage hin und Harry seufzte „Ja es ist wahr."Sagte er dann leise. Woraufhin Ron der Mund aufklappte und dieser immer und immer wieder „Oh nein oh nein..."flüsterte.

Sooo... das wars mal fürs erste ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir fleißig Kommis... das nächste Chap is schon in Arbeit, versprochen!


	5. Überfälle, Überraschungen und Ausrutsche...

Oki, auch wenn das letzte Kapitel scheinbar nur ganz wenig gelesen haben... ich schreibe trotzdem weiter... g

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen

Bye bye

Mary

Überfälle, Überraschungen und Ausrutscher

„Ron, bitte..."„Harry tut mir leid, ich habe zwar gesagt ich will ihn akzeptieren... aber diese neuen Gesichtspunkte muss ich erst mal verdauen."Sagte Ron immer noch mit aufgerissenen Augen und verließ die Küche.

„Na toll."Sagte Harry seufzend und setzte sich zu Lupin. „Harry, was hast du erwartet? Ich meine, es war doch klar, dass sie sich nicht gerade darüber freuen werden."Sagte Remus sanft und blickte den jungen Schwarzhaarigen an. „Natürlich nicht, aber... na ja weiß auch nicht was ich erwartet habe..."„Lass ihnen ein wenig Zeit, sei müssen das erst Mal verstehen."Sanft legte der ältere Zauberer eine Hand auf die von Harry.

„Danke, dass sie mir so zuhören."Sagte Harry dann und war erleichtert, dass er wenigstens noch mit einem in diesem Haus normal reden konnte. Aber angesichts der Szene von gestern Nacht, würde wohl keiner ihn besser verstehen als Lupin. Sollte er es ihm sagen, dass er sie gesehen hatte? Nein, das wäre nicht gut... oder? Nein, er sollte es lieber für sich behalten. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass ein gewisser Zaubertränkelehrer nicht erfreut darüber wäre, wenn er wüsste das er von Harry gesehen worden war.

„Ich weiß nicht wie das alles weiter gehen soll... ich meine wenn Draco jetzt nach Gryffindor kommt, das wird nicht leicht werden." Sagte Harry betrübt und blickte in die braunen Augen seines ehemaligen Lehrers.

„Harry ich frage mich die ganze Zeit schon, wie du das durch halten willst. Ich weiß du bist stark, aber ich meine das mit Draco wird hart und du scheinst Sirius Tod einfach zu verdrängen. Glaub mir, wenn du nicht trauerst, wird es nachher nur noch schlimmer."Sagte Remus und blickte ihn sanft an. Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Ich kann nicht, ich muss für Draco da sein und auch für die anderen. Man erwartet von mir das ich stark bin, ich kann nicht so einfach hier rum sitzen und heulen."„Harry das stimmt nicht, du bist auch nur ein Mensch und du musst trauern."„Das tun sie doch auch nicht! Also schlagen sie mir nicht solche Dinge vor!"Konterte Harry und stand auf.

Harry verließ ein wenig wütend die Küche. Natürlich sprach er gerne mit Lupin, aber über dieses Thema wollte er nicht sprechen, mit keinem.

Lupin blickte seinem ehemaligen Schüler nach und musste sich eingestehen, dass dieser Recht hatte. Der Werwolf hatte sich bisher auch noch nicht die Zeit genommen um seinen besten Freund zu trauern und er spürte wie ihm ein paar Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit draußen auf der Straße. Wieder flüchtete er aus dem Haus. Er wollte alleine sein. Er wollte seine Gedanken ordnen. Es stimmte, er hatte nicht um Sirius getrauert. Aber wann hätte er das tun sollen? Bei den Dursleys war er mit soviel Gartenarbeit und anderen Arbeiten verplant worden, dass er keine Zeit gehabt hatte darüber nach zu denken und dann kam Draco. Ab dem Zeitpunkt hatte er sich nur noch um ihn gekümmert.

Während er seinen Gedanken so nachhing merkte er gar nicht, dass er sich schon ziemlich weit vom Grimauldplatz entfernt hatte. Erst eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„He Kleiner, was machst du denn so allein hier?"Fragte eine unheimliche Stimme und als Harry aufblickte sah er vor sich drei schwarzgekleidete Männer, alle drei ziemlich groß und gefährlich aussehend. Harry schluckte. „Es is nicht ratsam so alleine hier um diese Uhrzeit rumzulaufen."Sagte einer der Kerle und Harry bekam Angst. Er wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen und merkte plötzlich, dass er ihn nicht dabei hatte.

„Was wollen sie?"Fragte Harry leise und blickte ängstlich zu den Männern empor. Alle drei waren gut 2 Köpfe größer als er. „Ach wenn du uns gibst was du bei dir hast, dann lassen wir dich vielleicht laufen."„Ich habe nichts bei mir."Antwortete Harry auf die Aussage des größten der Truppe. „Das ist schlecht für dich kleiner."Sagte der Dritte, der bisher geschwiegen hatte. „Wer in unser Revier kommt, muss zahlen... egal wie..."Fügte er noch hinzu und Harry fragte sich warum er nicht aufgepasst hatte wo er hin gelaufen war.

„Ähm... ich hätte noch das hier... mehr Geld besitze ich nicht."Sagte Harry und kramte ein paar Silbersickel aus seiner Hosentasche. Der größte der Gruppe beäugte, was Harry ihm da vor Augen hielt und begann zu lachen „Mit Spielgeld kannst du uns nicht bestechen."Sagte er dann und schlug Harry das Geld aus der Hand. Es viel auf den Boden und ein paar Sickel rollten einen Gullie hinunter.

Bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte, spürte er auch schon einen harten Schlag gegen seinen Kopf. Einer der drei Typen musste ihn mit der Faust getroffen haben. Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen und er ging zu Boden. „Na Kleiner, was is los?"Lachte einer der drei. Harrys Kopf wurde von einem heftigen Schmerz durchzogen und noch ganz leise nahm er wahr, wie eine weibliche Stimme rief. „Lasst ihn gefälligst in Ruhe."Er kannte die Stimme nicht und er hoffte nur, dass diese Frau mit irgendwas bewaffnet war... denn die hatte gegen Kerle von solcher Statur keine Chance.

„Was soll das Süße, hast du vielleicht Todessehnsucht?" Fragte einer der Kerle und die Frau lachte und antwortete „Solche Typen wie euch verspeise ich zum Frühstück."Harry rappelte sich auf und versuchte die Frau zu erkennen, doch er nahm nur verschwommen einige Umrisse wahr. Er blinzelte und dann überkam ihn Übelkeit und er musste sich gegen eine Regentonne stützen um nicht umzukippen.

„Was will so ein hübsches Mädchen wie du um diese Zeit hier?" Fragte wieder einer der Kerle, worauf die junge Frau antwortete „Harmlose Jungs vor Typen wie euch beschützen."Harry fragte sich langsam auch ob die Frau nicht ein klein wenig zu weit ging. Solche Typen reizte man besser nicht, man machte besser einen großen Bogen um sie.

Dann konnte Harry sehen, wie die Typen auf die junge Frau losgehen wollten, doch blitzschnell zog sie etwas aus ihrem Mantel und rief dreimal „Stupor!"und Harry konnte die Männer noch kurz aufschreien hören, bevor sie zu Boden gingen. Dann kam die Frau auf ihn zu und Harry konnte langsam wieder besser sehen, obwohl die Übelkeit eher schlimmer wurde.

„Wie geht's dir?"Fragte sie sanft und Harry antwortete „Geht schon, mir is nur schlecht."Sagte er und fragte dann „Wer sind sie?" Die junge Frau begann zu lächeln „Luna Nightly."„Sie sind eine Hexe."Stellte Harry fest und die Luna kicherte. „Richtig und du, wer bist du?"„Harry Potter."Sagte er der Schwarzhaarige und griff sich erneut an den Kopf. Eine Welle Übelkeit drohte ihn von den Füßen zu reißen, doch Luna reagierte schnell.

„Nun, Harry, dann komm mal mit, ich bringe dich erst Mal zu mir."Sagte sie und legte einen Arm von ihm über ihre Schulter. Harry war alles egal, er wollte nur, dass diese verdammte Übelkeit endlich aufhörte.

Irgendwann spürte Harry etwas weiches, auf das er bugsiert wurde und nahm wahr, dass er auf einem Sofa saß. „Schlaf ein wenig Harry. Ich werde Prof. Dumbledore einen Brief schreiben, damit er weiß, dass du in Sicherheit bist."Sagte Luna und lächelte. Dann half sie Harry die Schuhe auszuziehen. „Woher wissen sie..." „Harry, ich bin gerade mal 22 Jahre, ich war selbst in Hogwarts... und du dürftest 16 sein, also gehe ich mal davon aus, dass du noch zur Schule gehst. Außerdem weiß ich natürlich wer Harry Potter ist... also, beruhige dich und schlaf ein wenig."

Draco lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Wo blieb Harry bloß? Er war jetzt schon einige Stunden weg und als er eben selbst in die Küche gegangen war, hatte er Hermine und Ron getroffen, die ihn wie immer am liebsten mit ihren Blicken getötet hätten, aber Harry war nicht bei ihnen gewesen. Er hatte sich im Haus umgesehen, ihn aber nicht gefunden. Nun wartete er im Zimmer, aber es tat sich nichts. Kein Harry, keine Nachricht.... nichts.

Draco wollte gerade wieder auf die Suche gehen, als es klopfte und noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen. „Malfoy, komm schnell!"Rief ihm Ron mit hochrotem Kopf zu. Dracos erster Gedanke war ‚Harry ist etwas passiert' und stürzte los zur Tür.

„Weasley was ist los?"Fragte er verdutzt und hatte Mühe dem Rothaarigen nach zu eilen. „Harry... ich dachte du solltest es auch wissen."Sagte er und Draco sah, dass Ron sich zusammen reißen musste, um nicht auf ihn los zu gehen. „Woher der plötzliche Wandel?"Fragte Draco und Ron zischte als Antwort „Es geht nur um Harry, klar? Nicht um dich!"

Als sie in die Küche kamen, saßen dort Hermine, Lupin, Dumbledore und eine Hexe die Draco nicht kannte. „Hier ist er."Sagte Ron, als er den Raum mit Draco betrat. „Hallo Draco. Setz dich bitte." Sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf einen freien Stuhl.

Natürlich war Ron besorgt wegen Harry, aber diese junge Hexe die bei Dumbledore stand, faszinierte ihn irgendwie. Sie hatte ebenso rotes Haar wie er, blaue Augen und war wahrscheinlich die hübscheste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte. Als Ron sie so anstarrte, blickte sie zu ihm hinüber und lächelte. Ron wurde rot und blickte weg.

Warum musste er immer so schüchtern sein. Als Dumbledore zu sprechen begann, riskierte er erneut einen Blick zu ihr und sie sah zu Draco. Merlin sei Dank, denn jetzt konnte er sie beobachten. Sie hatte hüftlanges lockiges Haar und trug normale Jeans und ein einfaches T-Shirt. Ron mochte solche Klamotten, er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sich Mädchen zu sehr auftakelten. Er liebte es einfach, wenn sie ganz natürlich waren und diese junge Frau war die Perfektion der Natürlichkeit. Sie trug weder Make-Up noch sonst etwas und ihre wunderbaren blauen Augen... ihre blauen Augen, blickten ihn schon wieder an, doch als ihm das bewusst wurde, hatten sich bereits auch alle anderen Augen zu ihm gewandt. Er schluckte, am liebsten wäre er jetzt im Boden versunken.

„Ron! Hallo?? Erde an Ron, lebst du noch?"Hermine fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor Rons Gesicht rum. „Lass dass Hermine." Fuhr Ron sie an und schlug ihre Hand weg. Verärgert setzte sich Hermine wieder "Na Mr. Ich-ziehe-Frauen-gerne-mit-meinen-Blicken-aus, vielleicht sagst du mal deine Meinung zu diesem Thema."„Ähm... also... na ja..."Stotterte Ron und wurde noch roter, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. „Ich wüsste nicht was ich noch dazu sagen sollte."Sagte er dann kurz und verschwand schnell aus der Küche. Das war viel zu peinlich.

„Also, Harry ist in Sicherheit, ich denke er kann Morgen wieder hier her zurück kehren. Ich wollte nur, dass sie alle informiert sind und sich keine Sorgen machen. Ich denke, es kann jeder wieder zurück in sein Zimmer gehen."Alle nickten dem Schulleiter zu und verzogen sich aus der Küche. Luna blieb noch zurück und sprach noch mit Dumbledore.

„So meine Liebe, nach dem nun alles geklärt ist, werde ich mich auf den Rückweg machen."Sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und Luna nickte „Ich trinke nur noch meinen Tee und dann muss ich auch dringend ins Bett."Doch so schnell sollte Luna nicht ins Bett kommen, dafür sorgte Ron, der kurz nachdem Dumbledore sie verlassen hatte in die Küche geplatzt kam. Nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet.

„Ähm... oh... entschuldigen sie... ich wusste nicht das sie noch hier sind." Stotterte er und sein Gesicht nahm mal wieder eine ziemlich ungesunde Farbe an. „Ach macht doch nichts, willst du noch nen Tee mit mir trinken?"„Nun ja... eigentlich... warum nicht."Sagte Ron lächelnd und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Luna stellte fest, dass Ron, obwohl er um einiges jünger war als sie, schon ziemlich männlich aussah. „Wie alt bist du?"Fragte sie interessiert und Ron errötete noch mehr, wenn das noch möglich war. „16 aber ich wird schon bald 17, nun ja... nächste Jahr."Setzte er kleinlaut hinzu. „Und was ist daran schlimm?"Fragte Luna und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Dieser Rotschopf war einfach zu niedlich. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn jetzt geknuddelt. „Nichts..."Flüsterte Ron leise. „Wenn du mir jetzt noch deinen Namen verrätst wäre ich dankbar." Sagte sie lächelnd und der Gryffindor antwortete „Ron... Ron Weasley."„Oh du bist ein Sohn von Athur, stimmts? Ich habe deinen Vater mal kennen gelernt, als ich ein Praktikum im Ministerium gemacht habe. Daher kommst du mir so bekannt vor, ich hatte mal ein Bild von dir gesehen."

Ron fand das ganze gar nicht amüsant, denn er konnte sich schon ausmalen, was sein Vater für Peinlichkeiten ausgeplaudert hatte. „Dein Vater ist ziemlich stolz auf dich, weißt du das?"Was?? Hatte er richtig gehört. Verdutzt blickte er sie an. „Hat er das gesagt?"„Nicht direkt, aber er hat immer nur von dir gesprochen und was für ein toller Junge du bist und jetzt... kann ich das nur bestätigen."Fügte sie noch lächelnd hinzu.

„Sagen sie..."„Du kannst ruhig Du zu mir sagen, ich bin Luna Nightly." „Ähm.. okay... es tut mir leid, dass ich dich eben so angestarrt hab."„Ach... ich fühle mich geehrt... und ich fand das nicht schlimm... im Gegenteil, es hat mir gefallen."Sagte sie und griff nach Rons Hand. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen, er hatte nicht mit dieser Berührung gerechnet. „Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht."Sagte sie scherzhaft und lächelte. „Natürlich nicht... entschuldige ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen."Sagte er leise und blickte sie beschämt an. „Das braucht dir nicht peinlich sein, keiner wird als Casanova geboren."Hauchte Luna leise. Ron gefiel ihr, auch wenn er ein paar Jährchen jünger war als sie.

Sie stand auf und kam zu ihm, herum. Sie legte eine Hand auf Rons Wange. „Ron sieh mich an. Was siehst du?"Fragte sie leise. Ron schluckte, was sollte er schon antworten? „Was würdest du jetzt gerne tun?" Fragte sie weiter und Ron sah sie schüchtern an, dann blickte er zu Boden und flüsterte „Um ehrlich zu sein... ich würde dich jetzt gerne küssen."Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? „Dann tu es doch einfach." Hauchte Luna in Rons Ohr und ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. „Meinst.. du... meinst du das.."„Ron, tu es einfach... küss mich."Sie blickte ihm tief in die blauen Augen und dann endlich traute sich Ron.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich und er fühlte sich weit ab vom Rest der Welt. Es war unbeschreiblich, dieses Gefühl. Er fühlte sich als würde er fliegen. Plötzlich spürte er ihre Hand in seinem Nacken. Sie zog ihn enger zu sich und umspielte mit ihrer Zunge seine Lippen. Was sollte er tun? Er hatte doch noch nie wirklich ein Mädchen geküsst. Instinktiv öffnete er seine Lippen und spürte, dass er es richtig gemacht hatte. Ihre Zunge drang fordernd in Rons Mund vor und Ron seufzte leise. Gerade wollte er es ihr gleichtun, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Jetzt steht es wohl 1:1 Weasley!"Zischt ein grinsender Draco Malfoy ihm entgegen. Ron fluchte leise vor sich hin. „Kannst du nicht mal anklopfen? Und was meinst du mit 1:1?"„Erstens ist das hier die Küche... ich wüsste nicht warum und da anklopfen sollte und zweitens, Hermine hat Harry und mich erwischt und ich erwische euch... jetzt heißts wohl Gleichstand."Lachte Draco. Luna lächelte nur ein wenig müde. „Jungs, streitet euch ruhig noch ein wenig... aber ich muss los."Nach diesen Worten verließ sie die Küche.

„Toll gemacht Malfoy, du kannst einem auch alles versauen."Zischte Ron und Draco blickte ihn böse an. Jetzt reichte es ihm ein für alle Mal. Immer nur hackte der Rotschopf auf ihm herum. Er hatte Harry zwar versprochen nichts mehr gegen ihn zusagen, doch Harry war im Augenblick ja nicht da...

Draco tat ein paar schnelle Schritte auf Draco zu und stemmte ihn gegen die Wand. „Was ist eigentlich dein Problem Weasley?"Fragte Draco und funkelte ihn böse an. „Du Malfoy, du bist mein Problem und auch Harrys. Harry hat sich total verändert und dich... sogar geküsst."„Oh bei Merlin, du bist vielleicht naiv... wenn ich wollte, könnte ich sogar dich rumkriegen."Hauchte Draco in Rons Ohr und Ron wollte den Blonden wegdrücken, doch dieser war stärker als er.

„Niemals, Malfoy!"Zischte Ron zurück und sein Gesicht rötete sich vor Wut. „Hast du eine Ahnung wozu ich alles fähig bin... nun gut... da ich mit Harry zusammen bin, hast du noch einmal Glück gehabt."Sagte Draco breit grinsend und ließ von Ron ab. „War ja klar, das du aufgibst."Sagte Ron lachend. Das war zuviel! Das ging über Dracos Stolz und wieder presste er den Rothaarigen gegen die Wand, nur dieses Mal umschloss er mit seinen Lippen die von Ron. Ron wehrte sich und wollte Draco wegstoßen, doch dieser ließ sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abringen.

Langsam wanderte Dracos Hand in Rons Schritt und nach einigen Berührungen konnte er spüren, dass auch Ron nur ein Mann war und seinem Tun letztendlich nachgeben würde. Irgendwann gab Ron ihm einfach auf und Draco löste sich siegessicher von ihm. „Hab ich's doch gewusst... du kannst mir nicht widerstehen, wenn ich es will."„Ach ja?!"Fauchte Ron böse „Wart mal ab, was Harry dazu sagen wird!"

Draco riss die Augen auf. Ron würde Harry doch nichts von seinem Spielchen erzählen, oder? Doch Rons Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, der zwar von Lust aber auch von Hass und Wut geplagt war, würde er es ganz sicher tun.

Ron verließ wutentbrannt die Küche und floh auf sein Zimmer. Draco blieb zurück. Das hatte er mal wieder toll hinbekommen... natürlich war er mal wieder zu stolz gewesen, einfach nachzugeben... natürlich hatte er sich mal wieder beweisen wollen... und um welchen Preis? Wenn Ron dies Harry erzählen würde, wäre dass das Ende für ihre Freundschaft...

So... das wars mal wieder fürs erste... aber ich habe schon ne Idee fürs nächste Kapitel und werde mich gleich ans Werk machen... g

Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir eure Meinung zu diesem Chap... Danke!


	6. Der gerechte Lohn?

Oki, ihr seit von mir ja schon gewohnt, dass meine armen Charaktere etwas leiden müssen... für alle die Draco sehr sehr lieb haben, wird das ein sehr sehr schwieriges Kapitel werden... aber keine Angst er wird schon wieder auf die Beine kommen.... bitte seit nicht böse mit mir, das ich ihn hier ein wenig ‚zuviel' gequält habe... liebguck

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch trotzdem... viel Spaß beim Lesen

Bye bye

Mary

Harry war mit Luna bereits auf dem Rückweg zum Grimauldplatz Nr. 12. Ihm war immer noch nicht allzu gut, aber immerhin besser als gestern Abend.  
  
In der Eingangshalle sagte Luna noch schnell, bevor sie das Haus wieder verließ „Sag deinem Freund Ron einen schönen Gruß von mir."Harry sah sie verdutzt an. „Er weiß dann schon Bescheid."Fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. Daraufhin nickte Harry und sagte leise „Danke... ich weiß nicht was passiert wäre, wenn..."„Kein Problem!"Sagte Luna ruhig und verließ ihn. Sie mochte diese ganzen ‚Danksagungen' nicht... sie half jedem der in Not war, egal wer es war. Sie hätte niemals einen Menschen in Not sich selbst überlassen können!  
  
Das war eine kurze, aber nette Bekanntschaft gewesen, Harry wusste ja nicht, dass er Luna schon ziemlich bald wieder sehen würde.  
  
Jetzt stand Harry in der Eingangshalle. Wo sollte er zuerst hingehen? Das Haus lag noch ruhig vor ihm, wahrscheinlich schliefen noch alle. Würde er zuerst zu Ron gehen, wäre Draco sauer... Dann dachte er, es wäre wohl besser zuerst mal in sein Zimmer zu gehen, dass er sich mit Draco ein Zimmer teilen musste, war ja nicht sein Fehler. Ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht.  
  
Endlich hatte Harry die ganzen Stufen bis zum obersten Stock geschafft. Ein wenig nervös drückte er die Türklinge nach unten und blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf... RON?! Harry blickte seinen besten Freund entsetzt an.  
  
„Wo ist Draco?"Fragte er entrüstet und Ron sah ihn nur säuerlich an. „Der Mistkerl hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht!"Fluchte er leise und eigentlich war er wirklich etwas enttäuscht, denn er hatte gehofft, dass Harry Draco so richtig fertig machen würde, für das was vorgefallen war.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"Fragte Harry entsetzt und lief nervös auf und ab. „Komm schon Harry, du hast doch was besseres verdient als den!"Versuchte Ron seinen Freund zu überzeugen, was sichtlich scheiterte. „Was weißt du schon?"Gab Harry zurück. „Auf jeden Fall mehr als du! Dein angeblich so toller Draco ist nämlich wirklich ein Idiot. Er hat mich geküsst!"Sagte Ron entrüstet und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „WAS?!"Rief Harry verwirrt und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Setzte er dann noch hinzu. „Doch! Hier diesen lächerlichen Brief hat er hier gelassen!"  
  
Harry starrte seinen angeblich besten Freund an. Warum? Er war enttäuscht von Draco, aber warum war Ron so erpicht darauf ihm das alles so brühwarm zu erzählen und dann blickte er auf das Pergament in Rons Hand. „Du hast das gelesen?"„Klar!"Gab Ron schulterzuckend zu und Harrys Faust zuckte. Er war sauer, wegen Draco und auch wegen Ron!  
  
„Dieser Brief war privat! Warum hast du ihn gelesen?" „Na... ich wollte wissen warum..."„RON VERZIEH DICH!" Brüllte Harry ihn jetzt an. Ron schien das alles noch in Ordnung zu finden. Nicht nur, dass er mit Draco rumgeknutscht hatte... jetzt las er auch noch private Briefe! Eigentlich war Harry auch überaus sauer auf Draco, doch dieser war nun mal nicht hier und so bekam Ron eben den Ärger für zwei ab.  
  
„Ich hab doch nichts gemacht..."Sagte Ron entschuldigend doch Harry unterbrach ihn „Nein... Ron du bist natürlich total unschuldig. Gib mir den Brief und verschwinde!"  
  
Ron warf Harry noch einen wütenden Blick zu und ließ das Papier aufs Bett fallen, eh er den Raum verließ. Harry konnte es nicht fassen, gestern bevor er in Küche gegangen war um das alles zu klären, war die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen.  
  
Harry entrollte langsam den Brief. Wo war dieser kleine Mistkerl... warum hatte er Ron geküsst, wo er doch vorgab Harry zu lieben? Dann las Harry...  
  
‚Lieber Harry,  
  
sicher hat dir Ron schon alles erzählt. Ich weiß du bist jetzt sauer auf mich, aber bitte... ich wollte das nicht und es tut mir leid. Ich liebe nur dich! Glaub mir das bitte!  
  
Wenn du den Brief liest, bin ich sicher schon wieder zu Hause... ich habe mich entschlossen, dir dein Leben wieder zu überlassen wie es früher war. Ich liebe dich und ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie du wegen mir nur noch mehr leidest.  
  
Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir je verzeihen kannst... sei gewiss, ich werde dich immer lieben.  
  
Ich habe Angst, zu gehen... aber ich muss... du sollst wieder glücklich sein und ich habe gemerkt, dass ich dir kein Glück bringe.  
  
In Liebe Draco'  
  
Harry las den Brief noch mindestens drei Mal. Draco wollte nach Hause? Aber dann war er seinem Vater schutzlos ausgeliefert! Wusste er überhaupt was er sich da antat?  
  
Doch schön, wenn er sich dazu entschlossen hatte... in Harry stieg eine Wut hoch, die er noch nie vorher gespürt hatte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Sein Hand ballte sich zur Faust und zerknüllte den Brief von Draco. Schön, wenn er es so wollte... sollte er doch bleiben wo er war! Außerdem schien es ihm doch nicht so ernst gewesen zu sein, wenn er Ron küsste... obwohl er geschrieben hatte, dass er es nicht wollte... aber Papier war geduldig... ganz im Gegenteil zu Harry.  
  
Draco lag auf einem kalten Steinboden. Warum war er bloß hier her zurück gekommen? Warum hatte er sich das angetan... wegen Harry? Oder weil er einfach zu feige war Harry ins Gesicht zu sehen? Er war wohl ziemlich feige, wenn er es vorzog hier von einigen Todessern gequält zu werden. Sein Vater wollte sich nicht an ihm die Hände schmutzig machen.  
  
Draco konnte sich nicht bewegen... sein gesamter Körper schmerzte... alle Glieder taten ihm weh... was wohl daran lag, dass er unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch gelitten hatte... und nicht bloß darunter... an das andere mochte er gar nicht denken...  
  
Der Boden war feucht und die Feuchtigkeit hatte auch bereits seine Haut erreicht. Warum war er nicht bei Harry geblieben... was hätte ihm da groß passieren können? Ja... Harry wäre sicher seht enttäuscht gewesen... aber war das nicht besser als hier zu liegen?  
  
„Na wie geht's unserem Prinz?"Fragte eine höhnische Stimme. Nicht schon wieder... bitte nicht... Dachte Draco... eigentlich hatte er es sich nicht so schlimm vorgestellt... er hatte zwar mit dem Zorn seines Vaters gerechnet aber so schlimm? Warum ließ er ihn hier alleine... er war doch schließlich immer noch sein Sohn... warum musste er all das Leid ertragen...  
  
Draco erwiderte schon lange nichts mehr auf die Worte, die dieser Affe von sich gab... er wusste auch nicht wie lange er schon da lag. Er wusste nur, dass seine Glieder den letzten Rest an Kraft verloren hatten, als dieser bullige Todesser über ihn hergefallen war... da hatte Draco die Hoffnung aufgegeben hier lebend rauszukommen.  
  
Draco versuchte seine Gedanken auf Harry zu lenken... nur weg aus diesem stickigen und feuchten Kerker... nur weg von diesem ekligen Kerl, der sicher nichts gutes im Schilde führte... Draco schloss die Augen... konnte ihm nicht irgendwo auf der Welt jemand gnädig sein und ihn endlich erlösen?  
  
Doch niemand schien seine Gedanken zu hören... niemand... musste er es wieder ertragen? Musst er diese widerliche Prozedur wieder über sich ergehen lassen?  
  
Langsam zog dieser schmierige Kerl ihn in die richtige Position... ‚Bitte... lass es nicht schon wieder geschehen...' dachte Draco bei sich... doch niemand schien seiner Bitte nachzukommen.... niemand... er war alleine... Tränen liefen über seine Wangen... warum hatte sein Vater ihn alleine gelassen... warum?  
  
Ein Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und Draco biss die Zähne zusammen... es würde nicht lange dauern... bald wäre es vorbei... bald... er wusste es dauerte nie lange... er konnte schon nicht mehr zählen wie oft er dieses ‚Spielchen' mitgemacht hatte... er dachte an bessere Tage... wollte seine Gedanken von diesem Monstrum weglenken... wollte an etwas schönes denken... und daran dass alles bald vorbei war und als ob jemand seine Gedanken endlich zu erhören schien, flog die Tür auf.  
  
Draco nahm nicht mehr viel wahr... nur das der Schmerz nachließ... das er endlich nachließ und das jemand sich neben ihn kniete der ihn ansprach.. Draco vermochte nicht mehr zu sagen wer es war... aber er war dem der ihn gerettet hatte überaus dankbar. Draco strengte sich an, seinen Retter zu erkennen... doch alles war er sah war grün... dieses Grün kannte er oder? Es kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor und dann schmeckte er etwas salziges auf seinen Lippen... es waren nicht seine Tränen... das wusste Draco noch bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Ich hoffe ihr könnt mich noch leiden... liebguck ich weiß ich hab Draco sehr leiden lassen... aber ich liebe eben die Dramatik hach

Ich würde mich über ein Kommentar sehr freuen

Bye

Mary


	7. Rettung

Ihr fragt euch natürlich, wie kam Harry zu Draco und wie lange lag der schon da? Dann kommt hier die Antwort... g viel Spaß beim Lesen! (Ich hoffe ich hab das auch gut hinbekommen...)

Über eure Kommis habe ich mich sehr gefreut knuddel

Bye bye Mary

**Kapitel 6**

**Rettung**

Harry saß auf seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm. Draco war jetzt schon seit 2 Wochen verschwunden und Harry hatte innerlich gehofft ihn hier zu treffen, was nicht der Fall gewesen war. Die Wut hatte mittlerweile der Sorge Platz gemacht und nervös schaute er auf die Briefe die vor ihm lagen. Er hatte versucht Draco zu schreiben, doch die Umschläge waren ungeöffnet wieder zurück gekommen. Nach dem letzten Botenflug hatte man sogar Hedwig übel mitgespielt, was Harry wütend machte.

Ron und Harry hatten sich, mehr oder weniger, ausgesprochen, doch Harry wusste bei seinem Problem mit Draco konnte er Ron nicht um Hilfe bitten. Hermine hatte ihm wenigstens ein wenig Trost gespendet. Sie hörte ihm noch zu, doch Ron? Der war ein Sturkopf, gut die Aktion von Draco in den Ferien trug nicht gerade zur Freundschaftsstabilisierung bei, doch Harry war sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass Ron ihn provoziert haben musste.

„Hallo Harry."Sagte eben genannter Rothaarige, als er zur Tür herein kam. „Hallo." Antwortete Harry kurz und starrte immer noch auf die Briefe die vor ihm lagen. „Ich gebs auf..."Stöhnte Ron und ließ sich neben Harry nieder. „Was?"„Dich auf andere Gedanken bringen zu wollen."„Kannst du dir vielleicht vorstellen wie es mir geht? Draco ist bei seinem Vater, vor dem er noch in den Sommerferien geflüchtet ist und kommt jetzt nicht zur Schule. Egal was in den Ferien passiert ist, kannst du dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass ich mir Sorgen mache?"Sagte Harry ein wenig gereizt. „Ich weiß nicht warum du dich um den..."„Ron, lass es einfach! Es reicht jetzt langsam."

Schnaubend wechselte Ron von Harrys Bett zu seinem und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß nicht warum du dir Sorgen um so jemanden machst! Der hat mich geküsst... dieser Idiot!"Harry verdrehte die Augen und stand auf, kurz vor Ron blieb er stehen „Ja er hat dich geküsst. Ich gebe zu, dass ich darüber nicht sehr erfreut bin, doch ich hatte bisher keine Gelegenheit mit ihm darüber zu reden! Zweitens, sorgt man sich für gewöhnlich um Menschen die man liebt!" Nach diesen Worten ließ er einen ziemlich irritierten Ron zurück.

Harry schlenderte durch die Gänge Hogwarts und überlegte, wie er Draco helfen konnte. Was sollte er tun? Alleine war er doch gegen diese Menschen machtlos. Er wusste ja noch nicht mal wo Malfoy-Manor lag. Darüber hatte er sich mit Draco nie unterhalten. Aus Slytherin brauchte er wohl auch niemanden zu fragen. Und Dumbledore... er war wohl seine einzige Rettung. Ja, Harry sollte mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen. Dieser würde die Sache bestimmt verstehen.

Harry stand vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro freigab, wenn man denn das Passwort wusste und da lag sein Problem. Er war kein Vertrauensschüler, also wusste er es nicht. „War ja klar... immer wenn man ihn mal braucht..."„Wen brauchen sie Mr. Potter?" Harry drehte sich um und hinter ihm stand seine Hauslehrerin, die ihn streng beäugte.

„Prof. Dumbledore. Ich muss mit ihm sprechen."„Tut mir leid Potter, der Schulleiter ist zu geschäftlichen Terminen unterwegs und wird uns erst wieder nächste Woche mit seiner Anwesenheit beehren. Von daher bin ich ihr Ansprechpartner, also um was geht's?"Harry blickte seine Hauslehrerin an, er wusste McGonagall war sehr streng, aber gerecht. Dennoch war er sich sicher, sie würde ihn nicht verstehen. „Ach schon okay. Ich warte bis er wieder da ist."Sagte er abwinkend und lief schnell davon.

„Na super! Einmal brauch ich ihn wirklich dringend und der ist nicht da... AUA! Pass doch auf wo du hinläufst, du blöder Slytherin... ZABINI?!"Harry sah den anderen schwarzhaarigen Jungen an, der sich gerade den Kopf rieb. „Potter, na endlich ich such dich schon die ganze Zeit... aber so wollt ich dich auch nicht finden. Wir müssen reden."Sagte der Slytherin und Harry nickte „Ja, der Gedanke kam mir auch gerade... warum bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen!"Er schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn, was sich als Fehler herausstellte, denn jetzt schmerzte sein Kopf noch mehr.

Sie suchten ein leeres Klassenzimmer, in dem sie ungestört reden konnten. „Ich hätte auch gleich darauf kommen können... Draco hat dir geschrieben nicht wahr?"„Ja Potter, ich bin über euch beide bestens im Bilde."Sagte Blaise lächelnd und setzte dann noch hinzu „Außerdem wusste ich, dass das früher oder später passieren würde, aber wir haben andere Sorgen."Sagte Blaise und sein Lächeln verschwand. Harry war etwas irritiert über die Aussage des Slytherins, doch fürs erste hatte dieser wohl recht.

„Ich denke Draco ist in äußerster Gefahr. Ich habe von Crabbe und Goyle gehört, dass sein Vater ihn schon abgeschrieben hat und wen Lucius nicht mehr achtet... dem wird's nicht allzu gut ergehen... Außerdem hat Draco mir in seinem Brief ja auch berichtet, wie sauer sein Vater war."Begann Blaise ernst und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn, er ist mein bester Freund... außer dir kann ich mit keinem reden, da sie ihn bei uns in Slytherin mittlerweile für einen Verräter halten."„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Man, das ist einfach ne beschissene Situation!"Fluchte Harry. „Wir brauchen aber Hilfe, so schaffen wir es nicht und Dumbledore kommt erst nächste Woche wieder."Redete er weiter.

Blaise nickte zustimmend. Harry grübelte und begann dann leise „Mir fällt nur eine Lösung ein."Der Slytherin blickte ihn fragend an. „Wir trommeln alle zusammen, die wir finden können und die uns helfen wollen... und versuchen ihn zu finden."„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich meine wir können doch keine Schüler..." „Nein, nicht nur Schüler. Ich denke wir brauchen auch jemanden, der ein wenig Erfahrung hat."Sagte Harry und seufzte. „An wen denkst du denn?"„Na ja, es gibt da eine junge Hexe, die würde uns sicher helfen und dann noch... Lupin und Snape." Sagte Harry und Blaise riss die Augen auf „Snape?! Also bitte... der würde auf keinen Fall..."„Oh doch, ich kenne da Umstände... er wird uns ganz sicher helfen."Ein kurzes Lächeln überzog das Gesicht des Gryffindors. „Wir sollten ihn aufsuchen."Meinte er dann noch und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Zabini klopfte an die große Tür, die zu Snapes Büro führte. „Herein!"Vernahmen sei die gedämpfte Stimme des Slytherinhauslehrers. Blaise trat zuerst ein, ein wenig skeptisch und Harry folgte. „Was gibt's?"Fragte er mürrisch, als er Harry erblickte.

„Sie müssen uns helfen, es geht um Draco."„Ach ja? Ich wüsste nicht warum ich..."„Aber ich weiß einen Grund warum sie uns helfen sollte. Oder wollen sie, dass einige davon erfahren in welch engem Kontakt sie zu einem gewissen Werwolf stehen?"Fragte Harry und man konnte das pure Entsetzen in Snapes Augen sehen. Zabini blinzelte Harry fragend an.

„Woher wissen sie das?" Zischte Snape fragend und Harry antwortete „Nun, wenn man ganz in der Nähe eines gewissen Hauses steht, sollte man schon darauf achten wen man küsst."

Moment?! Blaise Gehirnzellen begannen zu arbeiten... Werwolf... küssen... Snape hatte jemanden geküsst? Einen Werwolf geküsst... aber wer... Blaise riss die Augen auf. „Sie haben Lupin geküsst?"Fragte er dann und ein ungläubiges Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass sogar Snape rot werden konnte. „Das geht sie rein gar nichts an, Mr. Zabini und sollte ich hören, dass sie auch nur irgendeinem hier in der Schule davon berichten, werden sie ihren nächsten Geburtstag nicht mehr erleben!" Fauchte Snape, doch das Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Ich fasse es nicht... wow... erst Potter und Malfoy und jetzt auch noch Snape und Lupin..."„WAS?"Entwisch es Snape jetzt und nun war er daran zu grinsen und Harry lief knallrot an. „Malfoy und Potter... das ist ja interessant. Jetzt weiß ich auch wo ihr plötzliches Interesse für ihn her kommt."

„Ja ja... können wir das ein anderes Mal klären? Draco ist in Gefahr und wir müssen ihm helfen."Sagte Harry, der sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Zabini und sein loses Mundwerk verfluchte er innerlich. Grummelnd nickte Snape und schlug sein Buch zu. „Vermutlich haben sie Recht. Ich habe mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht wo er steckt, aber Lucius gab mir keine Antwort auf meine Frage."Snape schnappte sich seinen Umhang und seinen Zauberstab.

„Kommen sie, ich denke wir sollten Lupin informieren und ich denke wir brauchen noch ein wenig mehr Hilfe."Sagte er dann und die drei verließen das Büro.

„Cooles Haus!"Sagte Blaise als sie im Grimauldplatz Nr. 12 standen. „Na ja, ich hab schon gemütlichere Häuser gesehen."Antwortete Harry und sie gingen in die Küche. An einem Tisch saß Lupin und blätterte abwesend im Tagespropheten.

„Was macht ihr hier?"Fragte er als er die drei Gestalten bemerkte. „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe und vielleicht noch die des Ordens."Lupin machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Meine könnt ihr bekommen. Sonst ist keiner mehr vom Orden hier, die sind mit Dumbledore unterwegs. Um was geht's denn?"fragte Remus und Blaise überlegte von welchem Orden die da sprachen, aber egal... so lange sie Hilfe bekamen.

„Wir könnten Luna Nightly noch fragen. Sie sagte sie hilft immer wenn jemand in Not ist."Warf Harry ein. „Bevor wir jemanden fragen, erklärt mir erst einmal um was es geht."Stoppte Lupin die ganze Planung, denn wenn Snape mit Harry hier herein kam um irgendwem zu helfen, musste die Lage schon ernst sein. Harry und Blaise schilderten die Situation und Remus nickte.

„Schön dann müssen wir sofort los und vielleicht fragen wir Luna wirklich mal... sie macht gerade eine Ausbildung als Auror... sie könnte uns unterstützen." Sagte Lupin und seufzte. Eigentlich war ihm nicht wohl dabei, dass die Rettungstruppe für Draco aus zwei Schülern, einer Aurorin in Ausbildung, einem Werwolf und einem Lehrer bestand. Doch viel blieb ihnen nicht übrig.

Luna war natürlich sofort bereit zu helfen und mit Snapes Hilfe gelangten sie nach Malfoy-Manor, doch es schien niemand da zu sein... oder? Sie versteckten sich im angrenzenden Wald. „Wenn er hier ist, ist er im Keller."Flüsterte Snape. „Merkwürdig, dass das Haus nicht bewacht ist..."sagte er dann weiter und hielt nach Wachen Ausschau.

„Wie kommen wir da rein?"Fragte Lupin, der neben Snape stand. Auf dem Gesicht des Hauslehrers bildete sich ein leichtes Lächeln. „Ich war nicht umsonst Lucius rechte Hand... ich kenne mich hier sehr gut aus."„Lucius rechte Hand? Ich dachte du wärst..."„Remus du weißt nicht sehr viel über mich und mein Leben."Unterbrach er ihn und da musste der Gryffindor ihm Recht geben.

Langsam schlichen sie näher und immer hinter Snape her. Sie liefen um das Haus herum und vor einer großen, mit Efeu bewucherten Hauswand blieb Snape stehen. Er senkte den Kopf und überlegte angestrengt, dann berührte er mit seinem Zauberstab das Efeu, er murmelte etwas. Nichts geschah. „Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass er das Passwort ändert..."Sagte er leise „Mal sehen..."Wieder versuchte er es und murmelte erneut etwas, das keiner verstand. Aus Snapes Zauberstab flog ein kleiner Funke zum Efeu, welches sich direkt zurück zog und den Blick auf eine kleine Holztür freigab. „Lucius... du wirst dich nie ändern!"Sagte Snape triumphierend. „Wie lautet das Passwort?"Fragte Lupin und Snape beugte sich vor und flüsterte es dem anderen ins Ohr.

„Oh... oooohhhh..... ähmm... uih..."„Warum wirst du denn so rot?" Fragte Snape belustigt, als Lupin sich die Hände vor den Mund schlug. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre hätte Harry sicher gelacht, doch jetzt fragte er „Könnt ihr das Turteln auf später verschieben, wir haben wichtigeres vor!" Remus nickte, immer noch rot im Gesicht und Snape seufzte.

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab ging Snape vor, Luna und Remus folgte ihm. „Bleibt hinter uns!"Flüsterte Lupin. Blaise und Harry nickten und hielten ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe bereit.

Irgendwo hörten sie Stimmen, die sich gerade unterhielten, es schienen vier Männer zu sein. Sie blieben stehen und lauschten.

„Man, dass Malfoy so hart zu seinem Sohn ist... aber der kleine Mistkerl hat es auch nicht anders verdient."Sagte einer mit rauer Stimme. Ein anderer antwortete „Aber das kann doch nur gut für uns sein, immerhin haben wir auch was davon."Dann lachte er dreckig. „Genau."Antworteten zwei gleichzeitig. Der Mann, der als erster gesprochen hatte sagte dann „Ich glaube es wird mal wieder Zeit, dem kleinen Malfoy zu zeigen wos lang geht."Alle vier lachten. Man hörte einen Stuhl rücken und es wurde eine Tür geöffnet, die gleich wieder zuflog.

„Was machen die mit Draco... wir müssen ihm helfen."Sagte Harry verzweifelt. „Lupin, Miss. Nightly jeder von uns nimmt sich einen von diesen vor, der andere ist ja momentan beschäftigt, den kriegen wir, wenn wir Draco holen."Flüsterte Snape, Remus und Luna nickten. „Ihr zwei bleibt hier!"Sagte Lupin mahnend und langsam schlichen sie um die Ecke und in die Richtung aus der die Stimmen gekommen waren.

„Was denkst du machen die mit ihm?"Fragte Harry mit heiserer Stimme. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube nicht das es sehr schön ist."Antwortete Blaise, es war nur die halbe Wahrheit, denn nach den Gesprächen der Männer ahnte er schreckliches.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich mir mal solche Sorgen um ihn machen würde."Sagte Harry und seine Hand zitterte. Warum geschah denn da nichts? Die mussten doch schon längst da sein... „Los lass uns mal nachsehen!"Sagte Harry leise und Blaise nickte, auch er konnte nicht länger hier rum stehen und nichts tun.

Sie schlichen den anderen nach und auf einmal konnte man Geschrei hören. Keiner der beiden verstand, um was es ging und ob nun Snape, Lupin und Luna die besseren Karten hatten oder ihre Gegner. „Schnell."Sagte Blaise und schob Harry in die Richtung, aus welcher der Lärm kam. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab sahen sie um die Ecke und atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie die drei fremden Männer auf dem Boden sahen. „Merlin sei Dank!"Sagte Harry erleichtert aufatmend. „Solltet ihr nicht warten?"Fragte Luna und blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Ist doch jetzt egal, los zu Draco."Sagte Harry gereizt, auf was warteten die da noch?!

Snape öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, als er sah was drinnen vor sich ging riss er die Augen auf. Harry drückte Snape beiseite und lief zu diesem bulligen Kerl, der über Draco lag und riss ihn, mit welcher Kraft dass wusste er nicht, von seinem Freund herunter. Harry hob den Zauberstab und er glaubte diesmal wäre er in der Lage einen der beiden schlimmsten Flüche zu benutzen die er kannte, doch Luna eilte nach vorne und schob seinen Arm weg, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Blaise stand nur in der Tür und blickte auf das kleine Bündel auf der Erde und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieses Häufchen Elend jemals ein stolzer Slytherin gewesen war. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sogar ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

Harry kniete sich neben seinen Freund und drehte ihn zu sich um. Tränen liefen über seine Wange. Draco blickte ihn an, aber scheinbar erkannte er ihn nicht. Eine Träne tropfte von Harrys Kinn auf Dracos Lippen, ein kurzes Zucken schien seinen Körper zu durchziehen und dann schloss er die Augen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und drückte seinen Freund an sich. Er weinte jetzt, egal wer noch um ihn herum stand. „Warum hast du das nur getan? Warum bist du weg gelaufen? Hätten wir das nicht klären können?"

Er rüttelte ihn und dann spürte er wie Draco flach atmete. Er lebte! Draco lebte noch. Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte ihn für immer verloren.

„Wir müssen ihn hier raus schaffen, bevor die wach werden!"Sagte Snape. Er und Remus packten Draco und trugen ihn zur Tür.

„Nicht so schnell!"Keifte eine überaus erboste Stimme und Snape blickte geradewegs in die graublauen Augen von Lucius. „Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht Severus, dass du mich mal so verrätst."„Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass du deinen Sohn als Objekt der Befriedigung für solchen Abschaum benutzt!"Konterte Snape und find sich eine Ohrfeige von Lucius ein. „Der Verräter hat es nicht anders verdient!"Snape hörte die letzten Worte nicht, sondern funkelte Lucius böse an. Snape ließ Dracos Füße auf den Boden sinken.

Harry glaubte seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke noch nie so wütend gesehen zu haben. „TU-SO-ETWAS-NIE-WIEDER!"Zischte er gefährlich. Doch Lucius begann zu lachen. „Hörst du was ich sage?"Keine Antwort nur lachen. Snape zog seinen Zauberstab. „Das hier ist für Draco und dafür, dass du mich immer wie dein Eigentum behandelt hast! CRUCIO!"Lucius Körper verkrampfte sich. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Er sank mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden.

„Severus... SEVERUS! Es reicht jetzt!" Fuhr Lupin ihn laut an und erst nach dem dritten Mal reagierte Snape. Dann nickte er langsam und sie gingen zurück zur Geheimtür, die nach draußen führte.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell, sie apparierten an den Rand des Hogwartsgeländes und brachten Draco auf die Krankenstation. Dort wurde er von Madam Pomfrey erst einmal versorgt.

„Lasst uns in mein Büro gehen, ich denke wir müssen noch einiges besprechen."Sagte Snape dann leise, nachdem Draco versorgt war und Madam Pomfrey sie fast aus dem Krankenflügel warf.

Harry blieb ein wenig zurück und flüsterte dann, zu Snape der ebenfalls am Ende der Gruppe ging „Prof. Snape?"Snape stöhnte „Ja Potter?"„Ich danke ihnen. Ohne Sie hätten wir das nie geschafft... man ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal zu ihnen sagen würde."„Ich auch nicht Potter, ich auch nicht!"Gab sein Lehrer zu und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro.

So, das war die Rettungsaktion... ich hoffe es ging euch nicht zu schnell... liebguck Ich würde mich über eure Kommis freuen!

Bye bye Mary


	8. Zweifel und Einsamkeit

Danke für eure netten Kommis, da ich den nächsten Teil bereits fertig habe, will ich euch nicht länger warten lassen... hier ist er... nachdem Draco jetzt gerettet ist, muss es ja irgendwie weiter gehen... ist zwar immer noch recht dramatisch, aber ich verspreche, es wird alles wieder gut!

Bye bye Mary

**Kapitel 7**

**Zweifel und Einsamkeit...**

Harry stand auf seinem Lieblingsturm in Hogwarts. Es regnete und seine nasse Kleidung klebte an seiner Haut. Warum war nur immer alles so kompliziert? Warum konnte er Draco nicht einfach lieben und dieser ihn, ohne das jemand wie Ron alles kaputt machte. Warum konnte Sirius nicht noch leben und für ihn da sein? Warum? Ihm war es leider unmöglich diese Fragen zu beantworten.

Draco lag nun schon seit 2 Tagen auf der Krankenstation und war nicht mehr aufgewacht. Immer wieder schlich sich das Bild von diesem bulligen Todesser, wie er über Draco gebeugt auf dem Boden lag in seinen Kopf. Es war einfach nur schrecklich. Er spürte erneut Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Ein Problem, dass ihn sogar im Unterricht heimsuchte.

Die meisten führten es wohl auf Sirius Tod zurück und auch die meisten Lehrer zeigten Verständnis dafür. Harry wunderte sich, das sogar Snape ihm keine Punkte abzog wenn er mal wieder im Zaubertrankunterricht zu heulen begann. Sein Verhalten gegenüber Harry hatte sich schon ein wenig geändert seit jenem Abend.

Harry blickte durch den Regenschleier über die Länderein Hogwarts und zum verbotenen Wald. Alles war trist und grau.

Es wurde kalt um Harry, viel zu lange stand er bereits auf diesem Balkon. Viel zu lange starrte er ins Leere. Doch er konnte sich einfach nicht lösen. Er konnte nicht. Seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht. Es war September und es war schon ziemlich kalt. Harry blinzelte. Er wurde müde... viel zu müde... er sollte gehen... doch seine Beine wollten nicht, stattdessen breitete sich ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln aus, als ob man sie betäuben würde und dann... knickten sie unter ihm weg.

Nein, er durfte sich jetzt nicht aufgeben... er musste stark sein. Er musste da sein, wenn Draco aufwachte... er musste ihm helfen! Doch Harry war nicht mehr stark. Harry hatte seine Kraft verloren. Alles brach über ihn hinein. Die Gedanken an Sirius Tod... der Gedanke an Dracos Leiden in diesem verdammten Haus... Er spürte wie ihm warme Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

Dann schloss er seine Augen... es kam ihm vor, als hätte sein Geist seinen Körper verlassen, als blickte er von oben auf ihn herab... als wäre er endlich entkommen aus diesem Gefängnis... als wäre er frei...

Das war das letzte an das Harry dachte bevor er sich der Dunkelheit hingab.

„Wo steckt der bloß wieder?" fragte Ron und blickte Hermine sorgenvoll an. „Mr. Ich-mache-alles-um-Harry-unglücklich-zu-machen macht sich also Sorgen? Du bist wirklich ein sehr guter Freund!" Zischte Hermine. Langsam regte sie sich über ihren angeblich besten Freund auf. Warum war dieser so stur. Natürlich konnte sie Malfoy nicht gerade besonders gut leiden, okay das war noch untertrieben. Sie hasste Malfoy. Aber Harry war ihr Freund und ihm ging es schlecht und dieser sture Rotschopf wollte einfach nicht begreifen, dass Malfoy für Harry wichtig war.

„Ich weiß nicht warum du mich immer so..." „Hermine? Da draußen steht Zabini, der will mit dir und Ron sprechen." Unterbrach Ginny ihren Bruder und Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Hat er gesagt was er will?" „Nein." Antwortete Ginny auf Hermines Frage und verschwand in ihren Schlafsaal.

Hermine stand auf. „Du willst doch nicht zu ihm gehen?" Sagte Ron misstrauisch. „Doch, genau das hatte ich vor." Antwortete Hermine. „Ich komme nicht mit!" Sagte Ron stur und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. Hermine seufzte kurz und sagte dann „Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall, Ron!" Worauf dieser nur mit einem wütenden Schnauben antwortete.

Hermine trat auf den Flur. „Was willst du Zabini?" Fragte sie direkt und war erstaunt als dieser sie besorgt ansah. „Nun Granger, ich denke wir sollten uns mal unterhalten, über unsere beiden besten Freunde." Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, seufzte und nickte „Auch wenn ich's ungern zugebe, du hast wahrscheinlich recht." Antwortete Hermine.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry." Sagte Hermine dann, nachdem sie sich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer geschlichen hatten. „Ja ich auch... komisch oder? Ich sorge mich schon um einen Gryffindor." Sagte Blaise und lächelte ironisch. „Du bist eben auch nur ein Mensch, aber jetzt lass uns mal zur Sache kommen." Hermine schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln und Blaise musste zugeben, dass sie nicht mehr das kleine rechthaberische Mädchen war... sie hatte sich schon ein wenig verändert.

„Ich war heute mit Potter im Krankenflügel bei Draco. Ich habe gemerkt wie mies es ihm geht und ich denke ihr solltet euch ein wenig um ihn kümmern... das mit Weasley geht ihm auch ganz schön nah." Hermine nickte „Das weiß ich auch und ich würde mich ja auch um ihn kümmern, wenn ich wüsste wo er jetzt ist." Antwortete Hermine leise. „Ist er nicht bei euch?" Fragte Blaise und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Also, ich habe ihn vor genau 5 Stunden vor dem Gryffindorturm abgesetzt, nachdem wir von Draco kamen." „Er hat uns aber nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt." Antwortete Hermine und langsam beschlichen sie unangenehme Gefühle.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich hätte doch warten sollen!" Fluchte Blaise. „Geb dir nicht die Schuld er ist alt genug um auf sich alleine aufzupassen." Hatte Hermine das gerade gesagt? Vor ihr stand immerhin Blaise Zabini und dieser sah verdammt gut aus... „Ich weiß das er alt genug ist, aber vielleicht nicht gerade in der Verfassung dazu." Holte Blaise sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

„Vielleicht hast du da nicht ganz unrecht... wir sollten ihn suchen." Sagte Hermine und ging einen Schritt auf Blaise zu, sie stand nun ganz dicht vor ihm. Blaise blickte ihr direkt in Augen, dann hob er eine Hand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Hermine schluckte und ihre Wangen rötete sich ein wenig. Dann glitt Blaise mit eben jener Hand langsam in ihren Nacken und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Hermine genoss die Berührung des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. „Ja wir sollten ihn suchen aber vorher...." Langsam beugte er sich vor und gerade als sich ihre Lippen berührten.... „Haha... der kleine Goldjunge liegt bewusstlos auf dem Turm... nicht zu fassen dieser Vollidiot... oh... was ist denn hier los?" „PEEVES!" Riefen Hermine und Blaise wütend.

Nachdem Blaise ihm mit dem blutigen Baron gedroht hatte, zog Peeves es vor sich kichernd zu verziehen. Blaise seufzte.

„Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, welchen Turm er gemeint hat, los komm." Sagte Hermine schnell und ging an Blaise vorbei. „Hermine, was eben... na ja..." „Blaise, ich denke wir werden nachher noch Zeit genug haben darüber zu sprechen. Jetzt sollten wir Harry suchen." Der Slytherin nickte. Sie hatte Recht.

Langsam wurde es wärmer... warum riss ihn jemand aus dieser Freiheit die er eben noch verspürt hatte. Wo war er überhaupt... er war doch eben noch auf dem Turm gewesen und jetzt? Warum konnte ihn die Welt nicht zufrieden lassen. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl gewesen nichts mehr von allem wissen zu müssen... irgendwie befreit zu sein...

„Er wacht auf." Sagte eine heisere Stimme... er kannte diese Stimme, aber er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört. „Wird aber mal Zeit." Sagte eine ebenso bekannte und redete munter weiter „wie kann man nur 3 Tage durchschlafen?" „Ron!" Fauchte eine Mädchenstimme. „Was denn? So lange könnte selbst ich nicht schlafen!"

Irgendwie wollte Harry die Augen nicht öffnen. Seine Freunde waren bei ihm, hatten ihn doch nicht vergessen und... Er spürte eine Hand auf seinen Händen und zuckte zusammen. „Harry?" Das konnte unmöglich sein... niemals… unmöglich… "Harry, mach die Augen auf." Sagte diese heisere Stimme wieder. Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen.

Er musste sich beherrschen, dass ihm nicht gleich die Tränen kamen als er einen ziemlich mitgenommen Draco neben sich sitzen sah. Doch als er dessen gerötete Augen sah, konnte er nicht mehr anders. „Du... du... bist wach..." Sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Draco nickte nur langsam und blickte Harry an.

Harry war so froh Draco zu sehen, dass er ihn gleich zu sich heran zog. Vergessen war der Kuss den er Ron gegeben hatte. Er wollte endlich wieder mit ihm zusammen sein. Doch Draco sträubte sich, warum ließ er die Umarmung nicht zu? Die anderen wussten doch Bescheid! Draco widersetzte sich und als Harry in noch fester zu sich zog, löste er sich grob aus der Umarmung, sprang auf und lief davon. Alle starrten ihm hinter her.

In Harry stieg ein unangenehmes Gefühl hoch und auch Blaise schien zu erahnen was mit Draco los war. Harry wollte aufspringen, doch als er auf den Beinen war, bemerkte er dass dies ein fataler Fehler gewesen war, denn er brach gleich zusammen.

„Harry!" Rief Ron und lief zu seinem Freund um ihm zu helfen. Harry sah Blaise flehend an und dieser verstand, drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging Draco hinterher. Moment! Trotz allem merkte Harry, dass an dieser Szene etwas nicht gestimmt hatte... Blaise küsste Hermine? Da hatte er in den letzten 3 Tagen wohl einiges verpasst und warum war Ron so versöhnlich?

Hermine sah sein fragendes Gesicht, setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett und erklärte was in den letzten Tagen vorgefallen war.

Währenddessen war Blaise auf der Suche nach Draco. Er lief gerade an einer Toilette vorbei, als er Geräusche hörte. Er öffnete die Tür. Jemand schluchzte und Blaise war klar, das konnte nur Draco sein. Warum wusste er nicht. Langsam ging er voran, als er an eine verschlossene Tür kam, klopfte er sanft.

„Geh weg!" Sagte Dracos heisere Stimme. „Nein, Draco ich gehe erst wenn du raus kommst." Antwortete Blaise „Und wenn es Tage dauert!" Dann setzte er sich nebenan auf die Toilette und wartete. Nichts tat sich. Nur schluchzen und ein leises Wimmern war zu hören.

In Blaise stiegen selbst Tränen hoch, sein Freund war gebrochen und am Ende. Früher war er immer so stolz gewesen, Blaise hatte ihn dafür bewundert und wo war sein bester Freund jetzt? Es war einfach unglaublich was dessen Vater getan hatte. Er hatte immer schon gewusste, das Lucius unberechenbar war... aber so grauenhaft hatte er ihn dann doch nicht eingeschätzt.

„Draco?" Keine Antwort... nur ein Schluchzer. Blaise setzte sich auf den kalten Steinboden und schob seine Hand unter der Trennwand hindurch. „Draco gib mir deine Hand." Sagte er, doch nichts tat sich. „Komm schon! Ich verspreche dir, es wird dir helfen." Wobei er sich da nicht ganz sicher war. Er hörte ein paar Geräusche und Draco lehnte sich gegen die Wand, an der auch Blaise saß. Zögerlich legte er seine Hand in die von Blaise und Blaise griff zu. Er hielt sie fest und flüsterte kaum hörbar „Egal was passiert, wir werden immer Freunde sein und ich werde dir immer helfen." Erneut hörte er Draco schluchzen. Blaise kullerten ebenfalls Tränen über die Wange. „Blaise..." Sagte Draco mit belegter Stimme. „Ja?" „Danke."

Beide saßen noch etwa eine Stunde stumm, mit den Rücken aneinander und händchenhaltend auf dieser Toilette, bis Draco wieder sprach „Ich weiß nicht ob ich zurück zu Harry kann." Sagte er leise und Blaise konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen warum, wollte aber das nicht sagen sondern „Ich denke er wird dich verstehen, aber du darfst dich ihm auch nicht ganz entziehen. Er wird dir sicher die Zeit geben die du brauchst, aber er hat auch sehr gelitten." „Ja... das weiß ich... aber als er eben... ich konnte nicht... ich kann... ich kann das einfach nicht, ohne an diese... diese...." Wieder begann Draco zu weinen und Blaise sagte, immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen „Schon gut... schon gut. Draco das wird sich wieder ändern, es ist gerade mal ein paar Tage her, seit wir dich da raus geholt haben, das musst du erst einmal verarbeiten."

Draco nickte. „Draco, du warst und bist immer noch ein starker Mensch, du wirst das schaffen und ich bin mir sicher, Harry wird dich dabei unterstützen. Außerdem hast du mich auch noch, ich werde immer für dich da sein, auch wenn du jetzt nach Gryffindor gehst." Sagte Blaise ruhig.

Daran hatte Draco gar nicht mehr gedacht. Er musste ja nach Gryffindor! „Na toll... das auch noch, mir bleibt aber auch nichts erspart." „Glaub mir, es ist besser wenn du dort hin gehst... in Slytherin sind sie im Moment nicht gerade gut auf dich zu sprechen." Sagte Blaise leise. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Blaise?" „Hmh?" „Ich möchte zu Harry... aber bitte, lass mich nicht allein... ich kann das alleine nicht." „Schon okay, ich komme mit." Antwortete Blaise und drückte Dracos Hand um seine Aussage zu bestärken.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Krankenflügel. Ron und Hermine waren noch bei Harry, als sie eintraten. Draco atmete tief durch und trat zu Harry. „Es... es tut... mir leid." Sagte er leise und Harry nickte. „Draco, es ist schon okay, glaub mir. Können wir alleine reden?" Fragte er und Hermine, Ron und Blaise verstanden. Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin blickte seinen Freund an und fragte „Ist das okay für dich? Ich warte draußen." Obwohl Harry diese Frage schon ein wenig weh tat, wusste er wie es gemeint war und als Draco nickte und die anderen die Krankenstation verließen atmete er tief durch.

„Draco, ich weiß es ist schlimmes passiert." Begann er. Draco saß am Fußende des Bettes. Der Blonde nickte nur und blickte auf seine Beine. „Ich werde dir alle Zeit geben, die du brauchst. Aber bitte, sag mir... liebst du mich noch?" Fragte er mit heiserer Stimme und Draco blickte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Was war das für eine Frage? Natürlich liebte er diesen Jungen, dieser Junge war seine Hoffnung auf glückliche Zeiten, dieser Junge war der Gedanke, der ihm geholfen hatte nicht gleich wahnsinnig zu werden.

„Harry... du bist alles was ich je wirklich geliebt habe und wirst es immer sein... aber ich kann nicht so... ich..." „Schon okay. Draco es ist in Ordnung. Mehr wollte ich nicht wissen und ich werde auch immer für dich da sein. Wenn ich etwas mache, was dir unangenehm ist... dann sag es mir einfach, in Ordnung." Sagt Harry fürsorglich und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Bein.

Draco atmete tief durch und nickte dann. Diese winzige Berührung tat gut und ließ nicht gleich wieder diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen aufflammen. „Wir werden einfach wieder von vorne beginnen, einfach wieder klein anfangen und ich denke... wir schaffen das zusammen. Draco, ich bin auch nicht so stark und ich brauche dich." Sagte er leise und blickte in die blaugrauen Augen des blonden Jungen.

Draco schluckte, zu gerne würde er Harry in den Arm nehmen, doch er hatte Angst und tat es deshalb nicht. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er es jemals wieder tun könnte...

Okay, was haltet ihr davon? vorsichtig guckt ich hoffe ich habe die Gefühle so gut rüber gebracht... ich verspreche auch, das nächste Chap wird wieder etwas ‚netter' sein...

Bye bye

Mary


	9. Rons Kapitulation und erste Anäherungsve...

**Kapitel 9  
Rons Kapitulation und (wieder) erste Annäherungsversuche  
**

Ron lief durchs Schloss und musste sich langsam eingestehen, dass er doch ziemlich fies gegenüber Harry gewesen war. Klar, er hasste Malfoy, aber sein bester Freund war da wohl mittlerweile anderer Meinung. Erst das Gespräch mit Luna brachte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

Flashback

Ron saß in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin, als seine kleine Schwester zu ihm kam und sagte „Draußen steht jemand für dich... eine hübsche junge Frau." Ron sah Ginny komisch an, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging Richtung Portraitloch. „Hallo Ron." Sagte eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. „Luna!" Sagte er freudig, traute sich jedoch nicht sie mit einem Kuss zu begrüßen, denn so sicher war er sich nicht ob sie es wirklich wollte.

Doch Luna, schien das egal zu sein, sie kam auf Ron zu und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Du bist einfach zu süß." Sagte sie, woraufhin Ron gleich rot wurde. „Aber jetzt was anderes, ich muss mit dir reden. Ich denke du solltest mal ein wenig nachdenken, über dein Verhalten." Ron sah sie verwirrt an. Was meinte sie mit ‚über sein Verhalten nachdenken'? Luna zog ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

„Ron, obwohl ich dich erst seit einigen Wochen kenne und wir uns gerade 2 mal gesehen haben, finde ich du bist einfach zu stur!" „Wie meinst du das?" Luna seufzte. „Okay, ich habe eben mit Harry gesprochen. Es geht ihm echt beschissen, ums mal klar auszudrücken." Ron machte ein betröpeltes Gesicht und blickte zum Boden. „Das weiß ich, aber ich kann nichts..." „Jetzt mal ehrlich, das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht?!" Unterbrach ihn Luna.

„Ich mag dich Ron, wirklich, aber ich finde du musst mal ein wenig an dir arbeiten. Du kannst nicht immer erwarten das jeder nur auf dich Rücksicht nimmt." Ron war jetzt ziemlich betrübt, eigentlich hatte er sich ein Treffen mit Luna anders vorgestellt.

„Also ganz ehrlich, ich kenne natürlich die Familie der Malfoys, ich meine wer kennt die nicht, aber ich denke du solltest Draco noch mal ne Chance geben. Er ist nicht wie sein Vater." Sagte Luna. „Ach nein? Das glaub ich nicht." Antwortete Ron und Luna schüttelte den Kopf. Sie blickte ihn ein wenig sauer an.

„Jetzt erzähl ich dir mal was über Draco. Ich habe eben mit Harry geredet. Er hat mir alles erzählt... von dem Kuss, von dem Brief und allem anderen. Draco ist davon gelaufen und warum? Wegen so einem lächerlichen Kuss und weil er Angst hatte Harry damit noch mehr zu verletzten. Weißt du überhaupt was Draco alles durchmachen musste?" Fragte sie und Luna stand auf und ging zu einem Fenster. Draußen stand der Mond bereits groß am Himmel.

„Ich achte die Malfoys auch nicht gerade und nach dem heutigen Abend noch weniger! Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ein Vater seinen eignen Sohn einer Horde notgeiler Todesser überlässt. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie es ist, wenn man von seinem Vater so verraten wird?" Fragte Luna und musste sich beherrschen. Sie war sehr sensibel und wenn sie daran dachte was Draco die letzten 2 Wochen durchgemacht hatte, wurde sie traurig.

„Was ist denn so schlimmes passiert?" Fragte Ron genervt. „Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Luna war jetzt sichtlich sauer. „Ich mag dich auch, aber ich brauch mich von dir hier nicht so anmachen zu lassen!" Gab Ron jetzt auch sauer zurück. „Ach nein?" Luna kam auf Ron zu, drängte ihn gegen die Wand und drückte ihn dagegen.

„Jetzt sag ich dir etwas und das zum letzten Mal, ich werde dann gehen. Du kannst damit machen was du willst. Ich denke nur du solltest mal darüber nachdenken! Ich werde sicher niemals mit jemandem zusammen sein können, der so stur und kaltherzig ist wie du!" Sie machte ein kurze Pause und Ron blickte sie entsetzt an.

„Draco, lag etwa 2 Wochen lang in einem Kellerraum. Er wurde 2 Wochen lang von Todessern gequält, bis er am Ende war. Wenns nach seinem Vater ginge, würde er jetzt nicht mehr leben. Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass du so stur sein kannst und nicht mal ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm. Er ist am Ende. Er wurde von diesem Abschaum gequält und missbraucht. Wäre es da nicht mal an der Zeit, ein wenig von deiner Meinung abzurücken?" Fragte sie und dann ließ sie ihn los. „Ich gehe jetzt, denk mal darüber nach!" Sagte sie noch bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Flashback Ende

Und Ron hatte sich sehr viele Gedanken gemacht. Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, aber er bereit endlich darüber hinweg zusehen was in den Ferien geschehen war und auch, dass Harry scheinbar in Draco verliebt war.

Hermine hatte ihn auch noch einmal zurecht gestutzt. Er fragte sich, warum eigentlich alle auf ihm rumhackten... aber vielleicht hatten sie Recht und es wurde endlich mal Zeit über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen.

Harry und Draco waren beide mittlerweile von der Krankenstation entlassen und Draco zu Gryffindor gewechselt. Irgendwie war es komisch jetzt jede freie Minute mit dem Jungen zu verbringen, den er bis vor kurzem noch als größten Feind betrachtet hatte.

Harry saß auf seinem Bett. Er blickte gedankenlos aus dem Fenster. Draco war im Bad. Harry fiel es schwer, sich immer zurück zu halten, denn er brauchte die Nähe zu seinem Freund. Er vermisste ihn zu küssen, vermisste ihn in den Arm zu schließen. Ja, es fiel ihm wirklich schwer.

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor lehnte mit seinem Rücken gegen das Fußende des Bettes. Er hörte nicht, wie die Tür von Draco geöffnet wurde.

Draco blieb kurz stehen und sah zu Harry, der abwesend aus dem Fenster starrte. Es war nun genau 3 Wochen her, seit beide den Krankenflügel verlassen hatten. Harry hatte ihm wirklich geholfen, doch Draco hatte es ihm nie richtig zurückzahlen können. Zu gerne würde er Harry jetzt in seine Arme schließen, doch er hatte noch Angst. Er schluckte und seine Kehlte fühlte sich trocken an. Er kam einige Schritte in den Raum und setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett.

Dieser zog sogleich die Füße an. Er wollte Draco nicht berühren, da er Angst hatte wieder zurückgewiesen zu werden. Draco blickte ihn traurig an. Was war nur aus ihnen geworden? Warum waren sie nicht wieder die beiden unbeschwerten Jungs die sich vor einigen Wochen noch gestritten und geküsst hatten?

„Harry... ich... würde... bitte..." „Draco, ich will nicht dass du leidest. Bitte, wenn du nicht willst, ich mache nichts was dir weh tun könnte." Sagte Harry fürsorglich, doch Draco konnte in Harrys Augen die Traurigkeit sehen, die auch er empfand.

Langsam streckte Draco seine Hand aus. Er zitterte und schluckte. Dann berührte er sanft Harrys Bein. Nichts geschah, keine Bilder, keine schlimme Erinnerung. Es tat einfach nur gut, Harry zu berühren.

„Darf ich?" Fragte Harry und hielt seine Hand über die von Draco, als der Blonde nickte legte er seine Hand sanft auf die des anderen Jungen. „Draco... ich liebe dich und ich werde so lange warten, bis du bereit bist..." „Meinst wir könnten uns küssen?" Fragte Draco heiser. Harry schluckte. Er hatte es vor einigen Tagen schon mal versucht und war abgewiesen worden. Es hatte ihm sehr weh getan und er wollte das nicht wieder spüren.

„Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du das willst. Denk einfach nur an mich... sieh mir in die Augen... und versuch dich auf diese zu konzentrieren." Sagte Harry leise und rückte ein Stück näher. Draco zitterte und atmete nervös ein und aus.

Harry kam langsam näher, na schön, er würde noch einmal alles auf eine Karte setzen und es versuchen. Draco zitterte immer noch. Harry beugte sich vor und blickte Draco die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Dort konnte er Angst sehen, aber auch das Bedürfnis nach Nähe, nach Hoffnung und Liebe.

Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen ganz sanft und Draco zuckte kurz. Harry ging wieder einen Schritt zurück „Wenn du nicht willst..." „Küss mich noch mal, bitte." Sagte er mit zitternder Stimme und Harry nickte. Er beugte sich noch einmal vor.

Harry blickte die ganze Zeit in Dracos graue Augen und dieser in Harrys grüne Augen. Dann schloss der blonde Junge seine Lider und ergab sich dem Kuss von Harry.

Der Schwarzhaarige genoss die Berührung ihrer Lippen und fühlte sich, als wäre er neu geboren. Langsam füllten seine Augen sich mit Tränen. Hatte er es geschafft? Hatte er seinen Freund zurück erobert? Er ging noch einen Schritt weiter und öffnete seine Lippen und strich zärtlich mit seiner Zunge über Dracos zarte Lippen. Als dieser eine Hand in Harrys Nacken legte und ihn zu sich zog und sie langsam auf das Bett glitten, liefen Harrys Tränen nur noch.

Draco fühlte sich gut. Endlich, seit dieser ganzen schrecklichen Zeit, fühlte er sich wieder gut. Er war bereit die Berührungen des anderen wieder zu erwidern. Ihn wieder zu küssen und mit ihm aus dieser Welt zu fliehen, in dem er sich dem Kuss ergab. Weg waren die Zweifel, die der blonde Junge die ganze Zeit gehabt hatte, weg waren der Schmerz und die Trauer. Er war wieder frei, jeden Falls für diesen einen kurzen Moment! Er zog Harry noch enger an sich, wollte in ihm geborgen sein, wollte für immer bei ihm sein.

Harry ließ es zu, ließ zu, dass Draco ihn endlich wieder an sich zog. Ihn scheinbar brauchte, so wie er ihn brauchte. Harry schmeckte das Salz ihrer Tränen in ihrem Kuss und seine Hand glitt sanft über Dracos Wange und wischte die Tränen weg. Dann löste er sich von ihm und sagte mit einem sanften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Weine nicht mein kleiner Drache, wir werden für immer zusammen bleiben und ich werde dich immer beschützen." Draco nickte und schmiegte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys Brust.

„Harry, ich... ich weiß nicht..." „Du brauchst dich nicht immer zu rechtfertigen. Ich werde warten und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue. Ich will nur, dass du wieder glücklich wirst und du sollst nur das tun was du wirklich willst!" „Danke." Flüsterte der ehemalige Slytherin und schlief geborgen von Harrys Armen ein.

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das mit den Gefühle und so richtig rübergebracht habe... aber ihr könnts mir ja mit nem Kommi mitteilen ;-)

Bye bye

Mary


	10. Der falsche Hase

Hallo ihr Lieben, vielen Dank für eure Kommies zu dieser Fic, ich bin echt erstaunt, dass sie euch so gut gefällt g

Hier ist auch schon das nächste Chap, viel Spaß...

Kapitel 9

Der falsche Hase....

Als es nun langsam dunkel wurde, zog Harry die Vorhänge zu seinem Bett zu und kuschelte sich wieder an Draco „Bist du sicher, dass du hier bleiben willst?" Fragte er und Draco nickte leise. Er kämpfte immer noch ein wenig mit sich selbst, aber er wollte nicht alleine sein.

Langsam kamen die anderen Jungs ins Schlafzimmer und legten sich ebenfalls hin. Es wurde ruhig und man konnte ein leises Schnarchen vernehmen, das ganz offensichtlich zu Neville gehörte.

Langsam strich Harry über Dracos blondes Haar und war froh und erleichtert, dass sie den ersten Schritt in eine gemeinsame Zukunft gepackt hatten.

Er konnte wieder lächeln, als er an den Abend dachte, an dem es im Ligusterweg an seinem Fenster geklopft hatte und wie überrascht er gewesen war, Draco dort zu sehen. Hätte ihm damals jemand gesagt, dass er heute Nacht neben eben diesem liegen würde, er hätte ihn für verrückt erklärt.

Harry legte einen Arm um seinen kleinen Drachen und schlummerte friedlich ein, während er den Atemzügen von Draco lauschte.

„Nein!" Draco schrie und wachte schweißgebadet auf, er saß kerzengerade im Bett und atmete schnell. Harry war ebenfalls direkt wach „Was ist los?" Fragte er besorgt. „Nichts... schon gut... ich muss zur Toilette..." flüsterte Draco. „Schlaf weiter." Setzte er noch schnell hinzu. „Aber, was war denn? Kann ich dir irgendwie..." „Nein, lass. Es geht. Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt. Ich komme gleich wieder." „Wenn du mich brauchst..." „Harry, schon gut, es geht schon."

Langsam stand er auf und tastete sich durch den dunkeln Raum zur Tür. Schnell ging er Richtung Toilette. Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch und Bilder des Traumes flimmerten erneut vor seinen Augen. Das höhnische Grinsen seines Vaters und dessen Aussagen „Du wirst mich nicht mehr verraten, dafür Sorge ich." Draco würgte... es war einfach grauenhaft, diese ganzen Qualen... das Leid...

Er stieß die Tür zur Toilette auf und rannte zur ersten die er erreichen konnte und übergab sich. Danach sackte er müde und geschwächt zusammen. Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Er, der von allen am meisten gehasst und dennoch bewundert wurde... war am Ende.

Müde fielen ihm die Augenlider zu und sein Kopf glitt langsam gegen die Steinwand an der er lehnte. „Bitte lass mich nicht wieder träumen...." nach diesen Worten schlief er wieder ein.

Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Harrys Nase und er öffnete langsam die Augen. Der Vorhang stand einen Spaltbreit offen und er überlegte warum. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Draco hatte einen Albtraum gehabt und war aufgestanden, doch Harry hatte angenommen, er käme wieder zurück. Langsam rappelte er sich auf. Er hoffte nur, dass es ihm gut ging.

Harry stand auf und streckte sich, dann blickte er zu Dracos Bett, doch es war leer. Wo könnte er nur stecken? Vielleicht war er ja bereits im Bad... Harry überlegte nicht lange sondern trat hinaus in den Flur und ging Richtung Jungentoilette. Als er näher kam, konnte er jemanden leise reden hören. War das Dumbledore? Aber was um alles in der Welt sollte der Schulleiter in einer Jungentoilette im Gryffindorturm zu tun haben? Harry schlich sich näher heran und lauschte. Das Gespräch schien bereits länger zu dauern.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß das es ihnen schwer fällt mit mir darüber zu reden, aber sie müssen uns sagen, was sie von ihrem Vater wissen." Sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Ich kann nicht... er wird mich töten, wenn ich was erzähle... ich weiß es." „Aber hier kann er ihnen nichts mehr tun." Versuchte Dumbledore es wieder. „Sie glauben gar nicht was er alles kann, ich kann nichts sagen... das schlimmste ist... ich habe gestern Nacht davon geträumt..." Sagte Draco leise und Harry kam es vor, als würde ein kleiner Junge seinem Vater gerade gestehen, er hätte eine wertvolle Vase zerstört.

„Was haben sie geträumt?" Fragte Dumbledore neugierig. „Er wird nicht nur mir etwas antun... das wäre alles nicht so schlimm, wenn es nicht... nicht um... ihn gehen würde." Antwortete Draco. ‚Um wen?' Fragte sich Harry doch die Antwort folgte. „Ich habe gesehen, wie er hier in Hogwarts war... hier im Schloss und er hat... er hat.... Harry... und da war soviel Blut und..." Harry hörte ein Schluchzen. Der Gryffindor überlegte kurz, ob er hinzu gehen sollte oder nicht und tat es.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte er leise und beide Augenpaare wandten sich zu ihm. „Harry." Flüsterte Draco und war so erleichtert, dass er ihn jetzt sah, dass er direkt zu ihm kam und ihn in seine Arme schloss. Harry war etwas verwirrt über diese stürmische Begrüßung, aber er ließ es geschehen. Der Schulleiter lächelte.

„Draco, du musst Dumbledore alles erzählen. Wir sind hier sicher." Draco riss die Augen auf. „Nein... nein... das hast du in meinem Traum auch gesagt.... genau das hier ist die Szene, die ich dort sah... nein... ich kann nichts sagen... nein..." „Draco, du bist ja ganz aufgeregt, beruhige dich erst einmal." „Harry hat Recht, sie sollten sich beruhigen. Kommen Sie, wir gehen, in mein Büro, dort können wir reden." Sagte der Schulleiter und blickte sie lächelnd durch seine Halbmondbrille an.

„Nein... wenn wir mit gehen... es wird etwas schreckliches passieren... nein..." Wiederholte Draco und sah Harry flehend an. „Professor, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn Draco und ich vorerst hier im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben und sie später aufsuchen." Dumbledore nickte und verließ die beiden. Harry bildete sich ein, ein wütendes Funkeln in den Augen des Schulleiters erkannt zu haben, aber das war doch unmöglich... oder?

„Komm, wir bleiben hier. Ich denke wir sollten den Unterricht heute ausfallen lassen. Dumbledore weiß ja Bescheid und Ron und Hermine können uns bei den Lehrern entschuldigen." Sagte Harry und strich Draco beruhigend über die Schulter. Dieser nickte nur etwas erleichtert, dass er hier bleiben konnte und sie verließen den Raum.

Ron und Hermine saßen gerade in der großen Halle beim Frühstück. Harry hatte beide über alles informiert und sie fanden es unter diesen Umständen wirklich besser, wenn Harry bei Draco blieb. „Sag mal, hatte Harry nicht gesagt, Dumbledore wäre bei ihnen gewesen?" Fragte Hermine und mampfend antwortete Ron „Jep, hat er. Warum?" „Na weil er nicht da ist." Sagte Hermine und deutete auf den freien Platz, auf dem für gewöhnlich Dumbledore saß. „Vielleicht hat er keinen Hunger." „Ron, ich kenne kein Frühstück, an dem Dumbledore gefehlt hätte, wenn er hier in Hogwarts war." „Man Herm, der is auch nur ein Mensch." Der rothaarige Gryffindor zuckte mit Schultern und machte sich weiter über sein Frühstück her.

„Also ich weiß nicht, mir kam das sowie so komisch vor. Dumbledore geht doch normalerweise nicht zu den Schülern in die Gemeinschaftsräume." Überlegte Hermine und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Hmh... also für Harry macht er sicher so ne Ausnahme." Widersprach Ron „Also Ron, ich weiß nicht..." „Hermine du siehst alles viel zu schwarz." Unterbrach der Rotschopf sie.

Irgendwie hatte Hermine kein gutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. Während des Zaubertrankunterrichts überlegte sie hin und her warum das alles so merkwürdig war, sie war mit ihren Gedanken so abwesend, dass sie noch nicht mal mitbekam das sie am Ende des Unterrichts ihren Trank nicht wirklich fertig hatte.

Nach Zaubertränke hatten sei Verwandlung und als Ron und Hermine am Klassenzimmer ankamen, hörten sie, wie ihre Hauslehrerin zu Filch sagte, der wohl wieder irgendetwas zu meckern hatte „Wenn sie sich bei Dumbledore beschweren wollen bitte! Aber da müssen sie bis nächste Woche warten." „Seit wann ist der denn schon wieder weg?" Fragte Filch genervt, der wohl keine Lust hatte mit McGonagall zu reden „Seit Vorgestern und jetzt raus hier, ich muss meinen Unterricht abhalten!"

„Hast du das gehört Ron?!" fragte Hermine entsetzt.

„Ja, die verarscht Filch... Dumbledore ist doch im Haus!" Gab der Rothaarige lachend von sich.

„Man, wie kann man nur so dämlich sein?!" Sagte Hermine und gab Ron einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Das heute Morgen war nicht Dumbledore!" „Wie meinst du das?" Ron sah sie verwirrt an und wusste gar nicht mehr was er noch denken sollte.

„Also echt... das liegt ja wohl klar auf der Hand, Dumbledore ist nicht da und der Dumbledore von heute Morgen verhält sich merkwürdig." Ron sah Hermine ungläubig an. „Aber Harry kennt Dumbledore doch... hat der vielleicht nen Zwillingsbruder?" „Ach Ron.. bitte sag mir das du das nicht ernst meinst. Denk mal an unser 2. Schuljahr... der Vielsafttrank."

Hermine konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich Rons Gehirnzellen in Gang setzten. „Du meinst, jemand hat den benutzt um Harry und Draco zu täuschen? Aber aus welchem Grund?" „Weiß ich nicht, auf jeden Fall braucht man für den Vielsafttrank 3 Monate, das hier muss etwas sein, dass schneller ging..." Sagte Hermine und überlegte was noch schneller und effektiver als der Vielsafttrank sein könnte. „Hmh, aber vielleicht hatte der jenige das schon länger vor." „Das glaube ich einfach nicht, weil ich stark vermute das es was mit den jüngsten Ereignissen zu tun hat." „Wir sollten Harry informieren." Hermine nickte zustimmend und sie machten sich auf, doch weit sollten sie nicht kommen, denn um die nächste Ecke wartete schon jemand auf sie.

So, na wie war es??? Hat es euch gefallen?

Ich weiß es ist fies an so einer Stelle aufzuhören... aber ich hoffe, ihr seit nicht ganz enttäuscht und es wird ja auch schon bald das nächste folgen knuff versprochen.

Bis dahin, frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr 2005!!!

Bye, bye

Mary


	11. Traum und Wirklichkeit

So hier ist das nächste Chap, will euch ja nicht zu lange warten lassen –grins-

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommis, ich hoffe dieses Chap gefällt euch auch und ihr schreibt mir wieder was dazu!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Mary

Kapitel 10

„Draco du solltest mir erzählen was du geträumt hast. Es wird nicht besser wenn du vor dich hinschweigst." Versuchte Harry und blickte Draco an, der zusammengekauert in einer Ecke des Sofas saß und immer noch energisch den Kopf schüttelte. „Bitte, erzähl es mir." „Nein... es ist zu... schrecklich... ich kann nicht." Harry rückte näher und legte einen Arm um seinen Freund. Der Schwarzhaarige spürte wie Dracos Zittern ein wenig nachließ und er sich an Harry kuschelte. „Harry, versprich mir, dass du immer bei mir bleibst." „Natürlich." Antwortete Harry und kuschelte sich mit Draco auf das Sofa.

Harry war froh, dass sie heute nicht zum Unterricht mussten und Draco sich erst einmal beruhigen konnte. Es tat ihm weh mit an zusehen wie sein Freund litt. In letzter Zeit waren diesem so viele schreckliche Dinge passiert und nun noch das. Harry hatte immer geglaubt ihm ginge es schon schlecht und war auch immer eifersüchtig gewesen, weil Draco scheinbar alles hatte was er wollte, doch dem war nicht so, wie er festgestellt hatte und mittlerweile wollte Harry auf keinen Fall mehr mit Draco tauschen. Allerdings wollte er für ihn da sein und ihm helfen.

Sanft strich er dem ehemaligen Slytherin übers Haar und drückte ihm sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Draco blickte schweigend ins Feuer, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Ron und Hermine standen plötzlich im Raum.

Harry drehte sich verwundert um und fragte „Was ist? Solltet ihr nicht in Verwandlung sein?" Keine Antwort. Harry kam es merkwürdig vor und auch Draco drehte sich jetzt um. „Was habt ihr denn?" Fragte Harry wieder und bekam keine Antwort, langsam wurde er unruhig hier stimmt etwas nicht... Draco war ebenfalls ziemlich irritiert und blickte hilfesuchend zu Harry, dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Hermine ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„Hermine?! Geht's dir noch gut, nimm den Zauberstab runter." Fuhr Harry sie an, doch sie hörte nicht. „Nein, du kommst jetzt mit und Malfoy auch!" Sagte sie bestimmend und Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Hermine, was ist los?" Fragte er wieder doch Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren und beharrte weiterhin darauf, dass die beiden mitkommen sollten.

Harry tastete langsam nach seinem Zauberstab, als Ron ihn ansprach „Gib mir deinen Zauberstab, sofort." Nun hielt er seinen ebenfalls in Harrys Richtung.

„Leute, hört auf damit, dass ist sicher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um solche Spielchen zu spielen!" Sagte Harry und versuchte ruhig zu klingen. Was war bloß mit seinen Freunden los? Warum benahmen die sich so merkwürdig.

„Los, kommt endlich oder wir müssen euch dazu zwingen!" Sagte Hermine wieder „Und ich will eure Zauberstäbe, beide." Setzte Ron hinzu. Langsam stand Draco auf und stellte sich zu Harry.

„Mir kommt das irgendwie merkwürdig vor." Sagte er leise zu Harry und dieser nickte. „Merkwürdig ist gut, das ist weit mehr als nur merkwürdig." Flüsterte Harry zurück und trat zu den beiden. „Komm Draco, wir sehen erst mal was los ist, ich glaube was anderes bleibt uns nicht übrig." Draco nickte und griff nach Harrys Hand.

„Na endlich. Los, vor uns her und ich will kein Wort hören!" Blaffte Hermine wieder. Harry war so verwirrt, er wusste gar nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Ron nahm die Zauberstäbe der beiden an sich und schubste Draco in Richtung Tür.

Hermine und Ron drängten die beiden in Richtung eines verlassenen Turmes und dann in ein Klassenzimmer. Draco schluckte als er den Raum erkannte. Genau hier war es geschehen... in diesem Raum hatte Lucius Harry getötet... er sah es wieder genau vor sich. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er griff nach Harrys Schulter... „Hier... hier ist es passiert..." Flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr. „Was?" Fragte Harry zurück, doch weiter kam er nicht.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Der große Potter... nicht nur dass du mir vor einigen Jahren meinen Hauselfen genommen hast... nein jetzt auch noch meinen Sohn." Sagte Lucius Kopf schüttelnd und trat näher. Harry blickte entsetzt zu Hermine und Ron die nun zufrieden bei Lucius standen und ihn angrinsten. „Warum habt ihr das getan?" Hermine und Ron gaben keine Antwort und Lucius lachte nur „Weil sie unter dem Imperiusfluch stehen." Antwortete Lucius auf die Frage.

„Nun zu dir... ich werde es nicht zu lassen, dass du irgendwelche Geheimnisse verrätst und da Potter bestimmt viel zu viel weiß..." Lucius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. „Vater, du willst doch mich! Lass Harry da raus." Mischte Draco sich ein.

„Wenn du nicht wolltest das Potter da mit rein gezogen wird, dann hättest du dir das früher überlegen müssen." Fuhr ihn sein Vater an, den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand haltend und auf Harry gerichtet. „Aber... wenn du ihn gehen lässt, komme ich mit dir und werde ein Todesser, wie du es wolltest." Schlug Draco in seiner Verzweiflung vor. „Nein, lieber sterbe ich, als dich als Todesser zu sehen." Sagte Harry energisch und Lucius lachte wieder. „Wie niedlich. Der große Potter will als Märtyrer sterben. Keine Angst, Draco wird sicher kein Todesser. Er ist ein Verräter und nicht mehr gut genug für uns."

Draco schluckte. Was sollte er nur tun. Er hatte diese ganze Szene schon einmal erlebt... schon einmal diese Worte gehört und dennoch konnte er nichts anderes tun oder sagen wie in seinem Traum. Hermine und Ron standen immer noch neben Lucius und bewegten sich nicht. Wenn er nur seinen Zauberstab hätte...

„So Potter, ich werde dich jetzt zu deinem dummen Paten schicken und zu deinen unnützen Eltern." Lucius lachte wieder, Draco konnte das nicht zu lassen... das durfte er nicht... „Wagen sie es nicht so über meine Familie zu sprechen!" Sagte Harry und hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Ach und warum nicht, was willst du dagegen unternehmen Potter?"

Dracos Atem ging schnell, er musste etwas unternehmen, damit dieses Schauspiel nicht das gleiche Ende nahm wie sein Traum. Hermine und Ron konnte er vergessen, denn er hatte ja keinen Zauberstab und konnte somit den Fluch nicht aufheben... Draco kam sich ohne Zauberstab so hilflos vor.

„Ich würde sie mit meinen eigenen Händen erwürgen... wenn sie noch einmal so über meine Familie reden!" Entgegnete Harry und Draco schien es eine gute Idee... die eignen Hände... er machte einen Satz auf seinen Vater zu. Dieser ganz überrascht von der Aktion konnte sich nicht rechtzeitig wehren und so griff Draco nach Lucius Zauberstab und richtete ihn nun auf seinen Vater.

„Lass den Zauberstab fallen Malfoy." Sagte Ron. „Ach, was willst du machen Weasley? Mich mit deinen Künsten töten? Das schaffst du nicht mal unter dem Imperiusfluch." Ron funkelte ihn an und hob seinen Zauberstab und rief „Crucio!" Harry reagierte blitzschnell und schubste Draco zur Seite, so dass er die Folgen des Fluches zu spüren bekam.

Harry spürte einen Schmerz der ihn fast um den Verstand brachte. Er sackte langsam zu Boden und blieb dort bewusstlos liegen. Draco rappelte sich auf. Lucius hatte sich wieder seinen Zauberstab geschnappt und richtete ihn auf Harry. „Vater hör auf damit... bitte..." Rief Draco und sah ihn flehend an.

„Du wirst mir jetzt zusehen wie ich deinen neuen Freund töte und anschließend wirst du genau das gleiche Schicksal erleiden." Lucius lachte wieder.

Draco schluckte und sah schon das Ende nahen, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog. „Mr. Malfoy lassen sie den Zauberstab fallen!" Blaise Zabini stand in der Tür und Lucius sah ihn entsetzt an, dann wandte er sich zu Ron und Hermine und fuhr sie an „Ihr beiden habt die Tür nicht verschlossen? Wie dämlich kann man denn sein? Alles muss man selbst machen... aber mit dir werde ich auch noch fertig!"

Zabini reagierte blitzschnell, er löste erst den Imperiusfluch von Ron und Hermine und wandte seinen Zauberstab dann wieder zu Lucius.

Die beiden eben noch verfluchten, sahen sich um und begriffen den Ernst der Lage sofort, zumindest Hermine. Sie warf Draco seinen Zauberstab zu und richtete ihn nun ebenfalls gegen Lucius. Ron sah zu Harry und schüttelte den Kopf, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl an alle dem Schuld zu sein.

„Ich denke sie sollten jetzt mitkommen Mr. Malfoy." Sagte der Slytherin scharf und Lucius konnte sich wohl kaum noch wehren. Hermine nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab weg und nickte in Blaise Richtung.

„Ron und Draco, kümmert ihr euch um Harry, ich denke wir werden schon fertig mit ihm." Sagte Blaise bestimmend und Draco nickte. Woher hatte Zabini das alles gewusst? Wie hatte er sie gefunden? Er musste später noch mit ihm sprechen.

Blaise und Hermine gingen hinter Lucius her und führten ihn Richtung Büro von Prof. McGonagall. „Woher wusstest du..." „Später." Unterbrach sie Blaise und Hermine nickte.

In der Zwischenzeit waren Ron und Draco damit beschäftigt Harry auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. Dort angekommen legten sie Harry in eines der Betten und Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich sofort um ihn. Draco berichtete nur kurz was geschehen war, allerdings ohne zu erwähnen, dass Ron den Fluch gegen Harry angewendet hatte. Er wusste das Ron dies unter normalen Umständen nie getan hätte.

Irgendwie schaffte es der ehemalige Slytherin die Medihexe zu überzeugen, dass er bei Harry bleiben konnte. Ron musste die Krankenstation verlassen, was diesem nur Recht war, denn er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Draco saß neben Harry und hielt dessen Hand. Er blickte seinen Freund an und war froh, dass sein Traum nicht Wirklichkeit geworden war. Aber wie hatte Zabini das wissen können? Er musste ihn unbedingt fragen.

Draco Blick glitt über Harrys Gesicht, seine geschlossenen Augenlider hinter denen sich das schönste Grün der Welt verbarg, seine kleine Nase und seinen schmalen Mund, den Draco jetzt gerne geküsst hätte. Sanft strich er über Harrys Narbe an der Stirn, die ein Überbleibsel seines Sieges gegen den dunklen Lord vor 17 Jahren war. „Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte er leise.

Harry hatte ihm bereits so oft geholfen und ihn auch jetzt wieder vor etwas schrecklichem bewahrt. Wenn er nur überlegte wie liebevoll Harry sich die ganze Zeit um ihn gekümmert hatte, nach diesen traumatischen Erlebnissen in Malfoy-Manor. Draco spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen und langsam über seine Wangen laufen. Er nahm Harrys Hand zu sich und küsste sie sanft. „Bitte, lass mich nie alleine... bitte nicht..." Flehte er leise. Er vergrub seine Augen in Harrys Handfläche und weinte. „Ich... werde... dich nicht alleine lassen..." hörte er eine heisere Stimme sagen und er schreckte hoch. „Harry." Flüsterte er und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Er küsste ihn und war über glücklich dass er wieder wach war. „Harry, warum hast du das getan?" Fragte er dann. „Meinst du etwa ich lasse zu, dass dir noch einmal jemand weh tut? Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann." Antwortete Harry und lächelte. Draco schüttelte den Kopf „Danke." Sagte er leise und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgerissen und Hermine und Blaise kamen reingestürzt. „Merlin sei Dank, ihr seit wohl auf." Seufzte Blaise. Hinter den beiden kam auch Prof. McGonagall zum Vorschein.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Draco und sah die drei mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Dein Vater konnte fliehen. Er hat Blaise und mich überwältigt und ist abgehauen. Wir hatten nur Angst er wäre auf dem Weg hier her." Antwortete Hermine.

Professor McGonagall trat vor und räusperte sich. „Ich denke ich werde dem Schulleiter gleich eine Eule schreiben und ihn über diese Ereignisse in Kenntnis setzen. Mr. Zabini und Ms. Granger, sie beide bleiben hier, bis ein Lehrer sie ablöst. Ich denke es ist sicherer, wenn sie nicht alleine sind." Beim letzten Satz blickte sie Draco und Harry an und verließ dann den Krankenflügel.

Beide traten an Harrys Bett und setzten sich zu ihnen. „Jetzt sag schon, wie du uns gefunden hast." Sagte Draco und blickte Blaise an. „Ja, das würde ich auch mal gerne wissen." Sagte Harry nickend und Blaise seufzte. „Also, das war so..." begann er.

Auch wenn ihr mich jetzt verflucht hier aufzuhören... es musste sein!

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir ein nettes Kommi.

Bis zum nächsten Chap

Mary


	12. Das Ende der MalfoyÄra

Hier ist nun das letzte Chap zu dieser Fanfic.. ich möchte jetzt nicht viel dazu sagen... am Ende steht noch ein kurzes Schlusswort von mir und jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen...

Ich danke an dieser Stelle noch mal ganz lieb meiner Betaleserin CatarinaBlack –knuddel-

Kapitel 12  
Das Ende der Malfoy-Ära

Flashback

Blaise war gerade auf dem Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, als er Hermine und Ron traf. Freudig ging er auf sie zu und wollte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange geben, als diese ihn schroff zur Seite stieß. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" Fragte Blaise verdutzt. „Ich habe jetzt wichtigeres zu tun!" Gab Hermine genervt zurück. „Ähm... Hallo? Weißt du noch wer ich bin?" Fragte Blaise nun verärgert, zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ja natürlich du bist ein Slytherin und ich vergeude hier nur meine Zeit! Also geh mir endlich aus dem Weg." Herrschte Hermine Blaise an und ging mit Ron weiter.

Blaise überlegte was mit ihr los sein könnte, so ein Verhalten war er von Hermine nicht gewöhnt. Er blickte ihr hinterher und beschloss die 10 Minuten die er noch vor der nächsten Stunde hatte zu nutzen und zu sehen, was die beiden denn so wichtiges vorhatten. Er blieb ein wenig zurück und belauschte ihr Gespräch. Er traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Wenn wir jetzt rein gehen, nimmst du ihnen die Zauberstäbe weg, Ron, und ich mache den Rest, verstanden?" Ron nickte und Blaise starrte den beiden verwirrt nach. Als die beiden um eine Ecke verschwanden, konnte er leider nicht mehr verstehen um was es ging. Allerdings bemerkte er, dass sie Richtung Gryffindorturm liefen.

Plötzlich blieben sie stehen und Blaise schaffte es gerade noch hinter eine Statue zu springen und nicht entdeckt zu werden. „Mensch beeil dich mal Ron, sonst wird er stinksauer. Wir können ihn nicht noch länger warten lassen." Wen? Fragte sich Blaise und spitze erneut die Ohren. „Ja ja, ich bin ja schon fertig! Los, lass uns rein gehen." Gerade als sie das Passwort murmelten und Blaise sich noch ein wenig vorbeugte, kam Filch um die Ecke.

„Zabini! Was machen sie noch hier, los ab in ihre Klasse!" Murrte er und Mrs. Norris blickte ihn mit ihren roten Augen an. Blaise schaute noch einmal zum Portraitloch, doch die beiden waren schon verschwunden. Murrend machte sich Blaise auf in Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Nach einigen Metern blickte er sich um und als Filch außer Sicht war schlich er sich zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Er ging zum Portrait der fetten Dame. Diese blickte ihn misstrauisch an. „Sind Hermine und Ron hier vorbei gekommen." Fragte er. „Das geht einen Slytherin überhaupt nichts an!" Herrschte sie Blaise an. „Bitte es ist wichtig…" „Das ist mir egal, von mir erfährst du nichts!" Unterbrach sie ihn und kehrte ihm den Rücken.

„Ganz toll!" Grummelte Blaise und setzte sich auf eine nahe Treppe. Was sollte er jetzt machen, er wusste nicht wohin sie gegangen waren und Hogwarts war riesig, ohne Hilfe würde er sie nie finden. Er zog seine Knie an und legte die Arme darauf, dann den Kopf und blies Trübsal.

„Was macht denn ein Slytherin hier bei uns?" Fragte eine Stimme und riss Blaise aus seinen Gedanken. „Oh… Hallo…" Sagte er betrübt, blickte zum fast kopflosen Nick und setzte dann noch „Ich suche Hermine und Ron, da stimmt was nicht…" hinzu.

„Also die habe ich eben gesehen. Zusammen mit Harry und Draco." Sagte der Geist stolz. „Was? Wo sind sie hin… es ist wichtig!" der Slytherin sprang auf und wäre Nick kein Geist, so hätte er ihn an den Schulter gepackt und gerüttelt. „Nun… mir kam das auch merkwürdig vor… wenn ich so darüber nachdenke… am besten ich bringe sie dort hin." Sagte er und blickte Blaise besorgt an. „Ja, bitte… und das bitte schnell." „Das wäre kein Problem, wenn sie durch Wände gehen könnten." Sagte er dann und lächelte „So werden wir wohl ein paar Minuten brauchen…" „Ja ja schon gut… jetzt aber bitte… sonst ist es wohlmöglich zu spät."

Irgendwie erahnte Blaise schon in etwa was los war und er stellte sich schon mal auf das schlimmste ein, während er mit dem fast kopflosen Nick durch Hogwarts lief. Lieber das schlimmste erwarten und dann angenehm überrascht sein… als umgekehrt. Dachte er sich. Der Geist plapperte ohne Unterlass, allerdings hörte der Slytherin nicht wirklich zu.

„So, da vorn ist es." Sagte er dann und deutete auf eine Holztür. „Danke." Rief Blaise schnell und lief zur Tür. Hoffentlich war sie nicht abgeschlossen. Er legte sein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte. Er hörte Lucius Malfoys Stimme und Draco. Gerade hatte Lucius etwas vom Ipmeriusfluch gesagt, deshalb war Hermine so merkwürdig! Aber warum hatte sie sich nicht gewehrt? Sie war doch eine sehr gute Hexe… Er drückte sich noch mehr gegen die Tür um genau auszumachen, was dort gerade geredet wurde. Er hörte nur Wortfetzen.

Es hatte keinen Zweck, das Holz der Tür war zu dick. Nun dann blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Er legte seine Hand auf den Türgriff, atmete einmal tief durch und stieß die Tür auf.

Flashback Ende

„So und den Rest kennt ihr ja." Sagte Blaise und schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf. „Ja, aber wie ist Lucius denn entkommen?" Fragte Harry und blickte fragend zu Hermine.

„Nun, wir wurden von Peeves mit kleinen Steinen beworfen und als wir ihm sagten er solle aufhören, wurde es noch schlimmer. Malfoy hat die Gelegenheit genutzt und ist abgehauen." Erklärte sie kurz und knapp und schüttelte den Kopf.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und herein kam Lupin. „Hallo." Begrüßte er alle. „Was machen sie hier?" Fragte Harry und lächelte. Eigentlich freute er sich immer Lupin zu sehen. „Ich soll hier wohl Wachdienst schieben… jeden Falls hat mir Minerva das aufgetragen… weil wohl kein Lehrer zu entbehren wäre." Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf „Sie hat mir auch alles berichtet und ich weiß gar nicht mehr was ich noch sagen soll. Sie ist gerade dabei Dumbledore zu informieren."

Seufzend setzte er sich zu Harry ans Bett und blickte ihn besorgt an. „Mir geht's schon besser…" Sagte Harry direkt. „Da bin ich froh, ich hab mir echt Gedanken gemacht." Lupin klang bedrückt und blickte zu Hermine und Blaise. „Ich denke ihr könnt gehen. Ich bin ja jetzt hier und Draco, nun ich denke du willst sicher bleiben." Draco nickte direkt, er würde keine Sekunde von Harrys Seite weichen.

„Ja wir werden vielleicht mal nach Ron sehen, oder?" Fragte sie in Blaise Richtung, als dieser nickte atmete sie erleichtert auf und dann verließen beide die Krankenstation.

Seufzend griff Draco nach Harrys Hand „Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen… ich kenne Lucius so überhaupt nicht… ich meine er war früher ein guter Vater doch jetzt… kann ich diesen Mann nicht mehr meinen Vater nennen… was er uns schon angetan hat." Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die er gerade noch unterdrücken konnte. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen hier vor Lupin heulen.

„Glaub mir Draco, Lucius war schon immer so… vielleicht nicht zu dir, du bist sein Sohn, aber da du dich jetzt gegen ihn stellst bist du nur noch ein Dorn im Auge." Sagte Remus und blickte ihn ernst an „Da haben sie recht." Sagte er leise.

Harry drückte Dracos Hand und blickte ihn an „Hey, wir schaffen das schon, okay?" Fragte er dann und seine Stimme klang als würde er mit einem kleinen Jungen sprechen, doch es war genau das, was Draco jetzt brauchte. Der blonde Junge nickte.

Wieder wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Madam Pomfrey fluchte aus einer der hintersten Ecken, dass man so kaum gesund werden könnte. „Remus, du musst deinen Trank trinken… es ist bald wieder soweit." Severus hielt eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand, die er Lupin reichte. „Danke… auch wenn's widerlich schmeckt."

Harry konnte sich noch zu gut an sein 3. Schuljahr erinnern, da dachte er tatsächlich Snape wollte Lupin vergiften. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er lächeln, zumal er wusste, dass die beiden zusammen waren. Aber damals hätte er Snape alles zugetraut.

Lupin trank das Zeug in einem aus und schüttelte sich. „Wie schon gesagt… widerlich." Wiederholte er und schloss angewidert die Augen. „Tja, dass ist der Nachteil von guten Tränken." Sagte Severus ein wenig schadenfroh. „Ich muss wieder los… sehen wir uns später?" „Sicherlich. Ich warte noch auf den Schulleiter." Antwortete Lupin und lächelte. „Gut, bis dann." Nach diesen Worten verschwand der schwarzhaarige Zauberer auch schon wieder. Er fragte nicht wie es Harry ging, aber das hatte der Gryffindor auch nicht erwartet. Ihr Verhältnis war immer noch nicht das beste.

Es war schon fast 21 Uhr, als Dumbledore endlich die Krankenstation betrat. Er hatte eine ernste Miene aufgelegt und kam sofort zu Harrys Bett. „Danke Remus, das sie hier geblieben sind, aber ich kann Entwarnung geben." Sagte er.

„Wie meinen sie das?" Fragten Remus und Harry wie aus einem Mund. Draco blickte nur fragend Richtung Dumbledore. „Nun sagen wir mal so, manche Dinge erledigen sich glücklicherweise von selbst. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg hier her, als ich Mr. Malfoy traf."

Alle Augen waren auf den älteren Zauberer gerichtet. „Haben sie… ihn…" „Nein, so etwas würde ich nicht tun… es sei denn mein Leben wäre in Gefahr." Wurde Lupin von Dumbledore unterbrochen, dann sprach er langsam weiter „Aber es ist wohl so, dass nicht nur wir hinter ihm her sind… sondern auch die dunkle Seite. Fragen sie mich nicht nach den Gründen, denn die weiß ich leider nicht."

„Aber er wollte doch dass ich ein Todesser werde… und heute Mittag hat es sich noch ganz anders angehört." Sagte Draco und blickte verwirrt hin und her. „Nun, Mr. Malfoy sie glauben gar nicht wie schnell Voldemort seine Launen ändern kann."

Remus stand auf und tat einen Schritt auf Dumbledore zu. „Aber sind sie sich sicher? Ich meine woher wissen wir ob es nicht wieder eine Falle ist?" „Remus, glauben sie mir, ich weiß es. Er muss wirklich Panik haben, wenn er mich um Hilfe bittet." „WAS?!" Riefen alle drei und rissen die Augen auf. „So ist es, aber meine Geduld bei ihm ist mehr als am Ende. Nach allen Ereignissen, der letzten Tage und Wochen, war ich nicht bereit ihm zu helfen." Berichtete Dumbledore.

„Wohin ist er jetzt?" Fragte Remus wieder, immer noch verwirrt. „Nun, er wäre wohl sogar lieber wieder nach Askaban gegangen, als von Voldemort gefunden zu werden… aber ich habe ihm gesagt, damit muss er jetzt selbst klar kommen. Ich bin nicht mehr bereit ihm zu helfen." Antwortete Dumbledore „Und wo er jetzt hin ist, weiß ich nicht. Aber er wird hierher wohl auch nicht mehr kommen, denn ich habe ihm gedroht ihn an Voldemort auszuliefern." Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Dumbledore wollte Lucius ausliefern? Und dann noch an Voldemort... lag es an ihm oder klang das alles unglaublich? Er hätte dies Dumbledore nicht zugetraut, vielleicht dass er ihn ans Ministerium auslieferte... Aber genau das ist es, was Lucius wollte... lieber nach Askaban als Voldemort in die Hände zu fallen... deshalb hat er ihm damit gedroht! Ging Harry ein Licht auf.

Draco blickte vor sich hin und murmelte dann „Ich kann das einfach nicht verstehen..." Dumbledore kam zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Ich auch nicht... aber es ist so. Wir können froh sein, dass nicht mehr passiert ist, auch wenn das was geschehen ist schon sehr schlimm ist." Alle nickten.

„Würdet ihr mich dann entschuldigen, ich muss noch etwas mit Severus besprechen." Sagte Remus leise und stand auf. „Natürlich, vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe." Dumbledore nickte ihm lächelnd zu und setzte sich zu Harry.

Remus machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Seit jenem Abend, an dem sie Draco gerettet hatten, hatte er überlegt was Severus damit gemeint hatte, als er sagte „... das du mich immer wie dein Eigentum behandelt hast..." Irgendwie hatte er da schon einen gewissen Verdacht, aber er wollte es endlich von ihm hören.

Als er an Severus Tür ankam, klopfte er kurz und trat dann ein. „Hallo. Dumbledore war gerade da und..." „Ja er war vorher kurz hier und hat mir alles berichtet." Unterbrach Severus den anderen. Der Zaubertrankmeister saß auf einem Sessel und hielt ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand. „Willst du auch was trinken?" „Ja gerne." Antwortete Remus und setzte sich. Severus nahm ein zweites Glas aus dem Schrank und reichte es Remus, dieser goss sich ein und lehnte sich zurück.

„Severus was ich die ganze Zeit schon wissen wollte..." „Was zwischen Lucius und mir war, richtig?" Remus nickte. „Das dachte ich mir, dass du diese Frage stellen wirst. Ich habe lange überlegt ob ich es dir erzählen soll oder nicht und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, es wäre wohl besser."

Severus trank einen Schluck Rotwein und seine schlanken Finger umspielten den Stiel des Glases. Er betrachtete die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit und seufzte. „Es ist nicht einfach für mich und wenn ich es dir erzähle... unterbrich mich nicht, bitte." Er blickte Remus an und dieser nickte besorgt.

„Es war kurz nach meiner Schulzeit, ich hatte mit dem Studium begonnen und jobbte nebenher in einem Kräuterladen. Auch wenn du es dir schwer vorstellen kannst, aber es war so. Ich hätte mir das Studium sonst nicht leisten können. Eines Tages betrat Lucius den Laden. Ich war vom ersten Augenblick an fasziniert von seiner ganzen Art. Nun, ich habe ihn bedient und dabei kamen wir ins Gespräch. Er hat mich gefragt was ich so mache und schlussendlich ob ich ihm denn mal was brauen könnte. Nichts leichter als das, hab ich gesagt, doch er verlangte keinen einfachen Trank, sondern einen verbotenen. Ich war hin und her gerissen, er schmierte mir Honig um den Bart und ich sagte schließlich zu."

Severus machte eine kurze Pause und trank erneut einen Schluck.

„Damit begann die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens. Er brachte mich dazu Todesser zu werden und eines Abends, wir waren irgendwo etwas trinken und Lucius hatte wie immer mehr als er vertragen konnte. Wir waren auf dem Heimweg, als er meinte er müsse sich jetzt ein wenig Spaß gönnen. Der Spaß lag allerdings nur bei ihm, denn was dann folgte war für mich nur grauenhaft." „Du meinst er hat..." Remus schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, als er Severus tadelnden Blick sah „Entschuldige..:" Nuschelte er leise.

„Er ist über mich hergefallen. Auf offener Straße, es war ihm egal. Lucius hat sich schon immer das genommen was er wollte und in dem Augenblick, wollte er mich. Am nächsten Tag war ich total fertig, ich hatte nicht geschlafen und war am Ende, als ich zum dunklen Lord gerufen wurde. Dort traf ich ihn wieder. Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt für das was er getan hatte... ja das konnte er auch, wenn er wollte... aber nur um mich wieder gefügig zu machen. Er wusste, dass ich nicht lange standhalten konnte und so war es auch. Ich wurde wieder weich und wieder und wieder. Er hat mit mir gemacht was er wollte. Ich habe mir jedes Mal danach geschworen, ich würde es nicht mehr tun und dennoch..."

Severus seufzte. „Schlussendlich hat er mich nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords fallen lassen. Er hat mich nicht beschützt sondern an das Ministerium ausgeliefert. Merlin sei Dank, konnte ich mit Dumbledore reden und ihm alles berichten... nun, er glaubte mir. Allerdings wollte er mir nur helfen, wenn ich, sollte der dunkle Lord zurück kommen, für ihn als Spion arbeiten würde. Ich willigte ein, denn ich hätte niemals für möglich gehalten, dass es wieder soweit kommen könnte. Nun und den Rest kennst du."

Severus trank erneut einen Schluck Rotwein. Es war still, das einzige was man hören konnte war das Knistern des Feuers. Remus hatte Tränen in den Augen und stand auf. Er kam zu Severus und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange. „Das muss schlimm gewesen sein... oh das tut mir so leid." Severus nickte und sagte dann „Ja mir auch, aber es ist vorbei und ich glaube fest daran, dass auch Lucius eines Tages seine gerechte Strafe erhalten wird. Sei es nun durch den dunklen Lord oder das Ministerium." Remus nickte bestätigend und legte die Arme um Severus Hals.

Harry und Draco hatten sich von der Krankenstation geschlichen und saßen in eine Decke gekuschelt auf einem kleinen Balkon eines Turmes. Sie blickte Richtung Himmel. Es waren viele Sterne zu sehen und der Mond war wieder fast voll. „Was Lucius wohl jetzt macht?" Überlegte Harry und Draco schnaubte. „Hoffentlich findet der dunkle Lord ihn." „Ich weiß nicht ob man einem Menschen so etwas wirklich wünschen sollte."

„Glaub mir, wenn ich dir erzähle, was ich ihm alles antun würde... da kann er froh sein, wenn er von ihm gefunden wird." Sagte Draco düster und blickte nun in den dunklen Wald. „Ich weiß er hat dir schlimme Dinge angetan, das werd ich auch niemals entschuldigen." Zärtlich strich er Draco über die Wange und dieser lächelte.

„Weißt du noch, wie ich bei dir am Fenster geklopft habe?" „Natürlich!" Antwortete der Gryffindor „Wie könnte ich das vergessen und damals dachte ich... ‚Bei Merlin, das ist jetzt nicht wahr!?'" Draco lachte. „Was denkst du wie viel Überwindung es mich gekostet hat zu dir zu kommen, aber du warst meine letzte Hoffnung." „Du musst schon sehr verzweifelt gewesen sein..." Harry grinste.

„Das war ich und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du sofort einwilligen würdest. Ich wusste, dass du sehr hilfsbereit bist... aber mir zu helfen... ich war nicht sicher ob du es nicht vielleicht ablehnen würdest." Sagte Draco ernst und Harry nickte „Um ehrlich zu sein, anfangs hab ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Ich meine, wir haben uns gehasst." Beide nickten und der Slytherin fuhr fort „Aber als du anfingst mich vor deinen Freunden zu verteidigen, da war mir klar, dass ich in dir wirklich einen Freund gefunden hatte." Er lächelte und blickte in Harrys grüne Augen. „Weißt du ich habe manchmal daran gezweifelt, ob du es wirklich ernst meinst mit mir..." erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und Draco nickte „Du meinst, weil ich Weasley geküsst habe... wir haben noch nie darüber geredet... vielleicht sollte ich dir mal meine Sicht erklären... natürlich wird es das was ich getan habe nicht entschuldigen..." Er blickte Harry fragend an und als dieser nickte, fuhr er fort.

„Ich war so sauer, auf Weasley. Er hat mich provoziert und ist über dich hergezogen, wie man nur mit mir rumknutschen könnte und das ja widerlich wäre und so auf die Art und na ja, da bin ich ausgeflippt. Ich meinte, wenn ich wollte könnte ich ihn auch haben. Er lachte nur und warf mir noch ne blöde Bemerkung an den Kopf. Ich wollte es nicht, doch noch bevor ich wieder richtig denken konnte... war es geschehen. Ich wollte ihm beweisen, dass es nichts verwerfliches war mich zu küssen... nun der Schuss ging nach hinten los..." Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann man wohl sagen, aber glaub mir, darüber bin ich schon lange hinweg. Als ich in unser Zimmer kam und fand deinen Brief war ich ziemlich sauer. Auch sauer darüber, dass du einfach abgehauen bist. Andererseits sorgte ich mich wieder, weil du geschrieben hattest du würdest nach Hause fahren... nun ich war hin und her gerissen. Aber was jetzt wichtig ist, sind wir und ich denke wir sollten uns darauf konzentrieren was vor uns liegt." Sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Es werden noch schwere Zeiten kommen, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte. „Ja vermutlich. Ich glaube, dass wir erst wieder unbeschwert leben können wenn Voldemort endlich vernichtet ist." „Musst du ihn immer beim Namen nennen?" Fragte Draco und schauderte. „Ja, weil ich keine Angst vor ihm habe." Antwortete Harry, doch das stimmte nicht ganz. Er war schon ein wenig besorgt, wenn er an die Prophezeiung dachte.

„Wir werden aber zusammen halten, nicht wahr?" Fragte Draco. „Natürlich, uns wird so schnell nichts trennen." Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter und flüsterte leise „Ich liebe dich." „Ich liebe dich auch Harry Potter... weißt du eigentlich, dass du ein Dieb bist?" Harry blinzelte verwundert „Warum?" Draco lachte „Weil du mir mein Herz gestohlen hast." Nun musste Harry lächeln.

Ende

Kurzes Schlusswort:

Ja ihr lest richtig, es ist hier zu Ende. Eigentlich sollte diese Geschichte noch ein Kapitel bekommen, aber ich fand das Ende so gut. Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht allzu traurig.

Mir hat es Spaß gemacht, diese Geschichte zu schreiben und ich danke euch, dass ihr sie gelesen und auch kommentiert habt –knuddelt-

Ich habe mittlerweile so viele Fanfics und immer noch so viele neue Ideen.... also ihr könnt euch freuen, es wird bald noch einiges neues von mir geben.

Nun denn, ich komme langsam zum Ende, und verabschiede mich an dieser Stelle.

Vielen Dank für eure Geduld -

Bye bye

Mary


End file.
